STAR Encounters
by deign12
Summary: Just a legendary lemon.
1. Prologue

In all the things the world has ever experienced, none could ever compare to feeling the relief the world experienced when it was spared from its doom. Thanks to the actions of a group of kids, they have saved the world from its final days of both human and Pokémon life. Even though as every single thing was credited to their actions, the aftermath still lingered within the confines of the many worlds that govern the world's laws, orders and status quo.

"Oh, it was a nice sleep to begin with." Said the majestic and powering Alpha Pokémon in her domain, the world far beyond space. Arceus was finished with one of her naps, a bit exhausted from the trip going, fighting and back home from the world Humans and Pokémon coexisted, she needed the rest. She was there all along; who knew that her ploy, concerning a not-so-altered past, was broken by a divine intervention that she herself could not believe happened without her consent. Now with the altered future, she found peace and somehow happiness, as if the fight had never occurred, the actions that took place never changed a single thing to the world and even to her life. She was happy to be home.

Back once more to her realm, she could see all, hear all, feel all and smell all. She is once more in her "home", her sanctuary away from the world that none shall ever stand upon and never to look upon. She pondered once more how nice her "home" was, all far and all mysterious for others, unfortunately, the thought that others do not know where or how to get to her domain had sunk somehow in her mind.

"I have never been with anyone before." She sudden said to herself in a failed attempt to entertain herself. "What in the world?" She soon realized that she had started to speak to herself. "Why did I just… Oh, this is not helping." She frustratingly growled, as she continuously remembering that there was nobody, not even a soul, that could hear her. In pure instinct, she shut her own mouth to see the stars, the colors of her realm and even the wormholes that design her domain as her own. She also remembered her other realm, the white and cloudy one, but it was too bright for her eyes. She settled in her alternate one instead.

(I have nothing to do…) She thought, closing her eyes to find an entertaining thought in her head as if to avoid her own foolish gesture to speak to herself. As she continues to browse through her memories, two such memories struck in her mind from the incident that she has just thought about. (Ash…) She remember how she had met a boy with that name when she almost suffered from that incident, how Damos had somehow snapped her out of her 'sleep', seeing the boy stand there with his Pikachu. The other memory about Ash was seeing him once again, standing and calling for her to stop and remember. How her memories had punched itself within her mind was a mystery to her but somehow comforting nevertheless. (Why him?) She wondered how her thoughts could link the human and herself to the convenience and truth of the matter.

At that moment, one phrase answered her far beyond her own realm, "The Chosen One". Arceus opened her eyes in bewilderment, remembering that that title is given with highest regards to any person the Legends have deemed noble enough to receive the pledge. As she was about to speak and ask the unknown why that title was given, her attention was averted by the presence of power clearly being misplaced. Looking through the many stars, she looked once more to the world she went to recently to find the source of the disturbance. (I swear, if this starts that awful battle once more, I will imprison every one of us in our realms for all eternity.) She told herself.

As she searched, she saw Giratina coming out of a distortion that had appeared within a lake. She escaped through and converted once again to her Altered form as that world is no longer her world. Without a second thought or moment, though clearly angered by this, Arceus opened a portal of her own power and entered through. There was no such sensation or pain in going through her portal and in an instant; she was already there, in an uninhabited forestland untouched by neither humans nor Pokémon. She rested upon a large enough clearing for the both of them to speak because of their massive and intimidating forms, though hovering a feet away from the land itself. Soon enough, Giratina came stomping through and into the same clearing as she was waiting on.

"Um… hello there Arceus…" Said Giratina, clearly surprised to see the goddess herself in this part of the world. "Hello Giratina. Now, what brings you here is this world?" Arceus, using her questioning tone at the ruler of the "Distorted World". "Just a stroll Arceus, I did not mean to cause such fuss over this and the pretenses I am sure I did not violate. I know that all of the fighting has stopped" said Giratina, as calmly and properly as she could at the presence of the Goddess. "Yes it would seem so, but I must warn you, that if you ever meddle with anything in this world, the consequences are greater than just a simple banishment." Arceus sternly said to Giratina as if she would break it nonetheless, but Giratina's response has caused the Goddess to wonder Giratina's intention. "I cannot do that. I cannot promise not to meddle with others, human or Pokémon. I just can't" Giratina answered with a tone of sadness. It seemed that she was mournful and depressed. To Arceus, it was just a disguise to hide her own 'evil' intentions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arceus's own voice trailed with angered as she questioned Giratina. "Why do you intend on doing such a thing? Are you planning on repeating the mistakes that we had done recently? Is your world not enough for you? Are you trying this world once more?" Arceus's voice boomed over at every question she asked over the distortion Pokémon, stinging Giratina with speculations she just conjured within her mind. Each question had a stronger emphasis than the last one.

In a blink of an eye, Giratina retorted, with tears flowing down her eyes, a sight most surprising for Arceus to see on a deity, "You will never understand how I feel Arceus! You are you, I am me and neither of us can be the other You just don't know when you want to hear others! You are viewed as a God by everybody. Me, I'm viewed as a force that is entirely evil since I'm supposed to be opposite of everything in this world. But all I wanted is to find company, to find someone to be with and I will not have you or anyone else stopping me from doing the things I want to do. My world is all that is my home but to think that it is all but me in it. It pains me to find that I could not be with anyone, anybody, that I would end up alone. I will not have it like that; I just could not take that too far. I will go to such bounds to finally be free and happy to be with anybody." Arceus was taken aback by the sheer emotional response of Giratina as if it would be greater than her own power. Within the small moment of Giratina's confession, Arceus's hearts seem to ache in guilt for her.

There in front of her, Giratina had started crying, not caring who or what hears her. As Arceus looked down on her, she notices, in a small glance of the eye, herself. It soon dawn to Arceus, like a large enough force stinging her heart, that she herself is just as lonely as Giratina is within the confines of her realm. Her body soon changed to a saddened state, that even Giratina could feel the emotion tap her shoulder. Giratina glanced at the mighty Goddess and be surprised to find the supreme power all in tears of her own. "You have no idea how right you are Giratina." Arceus said, sobbing. "Even I, the Goddess of all Pokémon, have been lonely ever since I have awoken to exact that small revenge to find that even time will not change how and where you live." She said as her compassion towards Giratina was somehow also taking control of her.

"But you…" Giratina tried to speak but was cut off by Arceus. "I'm sure I know how you feel Giratina. My world is also beyond anyone's reach. Though, I remember that you were not a complete evil when we last fought that other time. As I see it, we both desire companionship of some sort. To quell that need also means that we ourselves leave our realms for that to happen or so help me when I practically allow people in our realms." Arceus explained as Giratina stares at her with disbelief with how the Alpha Pokémon, the one that governs all, has surrendered to her own weakness, a weakness that both of them had in common, a weakness of the mind and the heart.

"I…I can't believe that… you yourself have been like me…" Giratina trailed her thoughts out through her mouth. "Believe it Giratina, I, the Alpha Pokémon, have been lonesome within my home and also seek that one person that had ever given me a change of both heart and view within the world…" Arceus continued, looking down at Giratina and moving towards her as if to hug her somehow but stopped close to her instead. "We could help each other. And it won't be as much lonesome if we stick together and find someone we really want as company." Arceus explained her sincere intentions, as pure as water.

Giratina had finally snapped away from her surprised trance regarding how the Goddess has experienced loneliness like her. "Is there anyone who you wanted to see in this world that has taken your interest, Lady Arceus?" Arceus's response was a look towards the sky "I was looking for a boy named Ash…" Giratina was once more surprised to hear the same name Arceus has mentioned to whom she herself was looking for. "Who are you looking for Giratina?" Arceus calmly ask from the Distortion Pokémon. Giratina was there, looking plain and simple at Arceus, "Ash…"

Unknown to the two dimension deities, their presence in the world has caused a distortion and imbalance of power greatly affecting the space within proximity of the two. This matter was not left unnoticed to Palkia; the Pokémon that governs space, such a thing must be looked at than left in her own book.

Within her realm, she looks at warp portal after warp portal finding the distortion and imbalance of space that seem to appear. "How could this happen again!" asked the agitated deity to herself. "How could a Distortion happen now!" Looking for the space in effect, staring at the many warp portals until she has found the source of it all. "This warp portal is showing signs of strain" she said, viewing the portal and the source of the conflict. As she looked closely, her eyes shot open wide with fear and dread. She saw that Arceus and Giratina has once again left their domain and are currently on the world. Without another thought but the intention to find out why the two had decided to break the bounds that each realm has, she left her own realm without further ado.

Back with Arceus and Giratina, Arceus stares at Giratina in utter disbelief. "You are looking for Ash?" asking Giratina as her voice straining to hear her own wishes within Giratina's confession. "Yes, I was going to look for Ash." answered Giratina meekly, embarrassed to hear how Arceus was finding the same boy in question. "What… um… attracted you to him?" Asked the equally embarrassed Arceus, the awkward situation has caused the two to look very love struck with how they would like to find Ash.

Before the two could continue their conversation, a warp portal appeared close to them. The two were surprised to find that but was even more surprised to see who arrived with it. "You two should have a good reason for being here or I will send the both of you back to your realms!" Palkia questioned to the two other deities. "Um… Palkia, it's not what it looks like. We were just here to quell our loneliness." Giratina answered. Her attempt to avoid Palkia's speculations about their actions was somewhat futile to the mental solution in Palkia's mind. "Right and another ploy to end the world once more, I presume." Palkia sarcastically said, a bit of a sneer was evident

But Giratina interjected entirely in her own speculation. "If you would think that, then why is it that you're here to worsen the situation the two of us were making?" Arceus profoundly asked to the "Pink" intrusion that stands before them. "Just to start putting you two back to your places." Palkia's threat may have been genuine but shallow to the thought department.

(Damn it! Why didn't I think this through fully!) Palkia's thought was somehow true to the problem she faced. She was outnumbered and out powered by the presence of both the Alpha and the Distortion Pokémon. (I have to think of a way for this!) Thinking through the many possibilities, she decided on one possibility for the solution to this problem. Once more, she ripped the fabric of space but this one was different for the special case. The blinding flash that had somehow appeared with it, stunned Arceus and Giratina, shielding their eyes in any way they can. As the blinding light faded there stood, where Palkia had ripped through the fabric of space, Dialga, disoriented and confused as to how he had entered the world. "Ugh! What hit me? Was it another me back when I was a time traveling? Was it the hour glass? Ugh!" Dialga shakes his head back and forth as if to shake away the disorientation.

As he opens his eyes he saw Palkia beside him, Arceus and Giratina on the other end of the clearing, and they were all in the inhabited area of the world. Though very aware of everything now, the faces Arceus and Giratina's shocked faces were there his attention was focus on him than others.

(I can't believe it, Palkia just ripped through the boundaries of time. That should never be possible.) Arceus was in a sudden shock to find Palkia able to do such a thing. "Ok… tell me why I happen to be here?" Dialga asked. "If this is some meeting why is it here, time here is so slow." He said boringly. "Dialga, I summoned you here to help me stop these two from repeating the recent realm conflictions" Palkia explained though it landed on the deaf ears of Dialga.

"Lady Arceus, should we run or stay?" Giratina whispered with worry by the presence of Time and Space once more. "Let us watch and see." Arceus answered. "But it seems so risky…" Giratina's response was more worrying then before. "There is something odd as to how Palkia had summoned Dialga even when their domains are entirely different. I must see why." Arceus answered and no response was returned to her as Giratina saw knowledge to follow Arceus's decision.

As the Alpha and the Distortion look on with wonder and somehow worry at Time and Space, they were astonish to find them bickering again somewhat. "Are you even trying to listen to me?" Palkia shouted at the top of her lungs, anger taking the wheel. Dialga continues to look elsewhere as if no one has spoken a work. "Dialga, these two plan to repeat our mistakes. Why can't you at least try to understand the situation we are all in?" Palkia spoke while stopping herself from kicking his side. "If I did worry, I would have been here a second earlier." Dialga spoke proud and mighty at this. "You mean you?" Palkia was taken aback by his response.

"Of course I know. I am the master of time remember, I know which events occur when and where but the how part is not my problem." Dialga was uninterested about the matter. "Then are you saying you don't really even care?" Palkia's anger was taking the best of her, hearing him be this uncaring and unconcerned. "I don't care because of all the things that could never be affected by all of this are time. Time will always move on with or without me. So I don't need to be in this situation." Dialga spoke straight at Palkia like there was never going to be a next time for him.

"But then why did you come battle me when our domains collided?" Palkia too stood and stare angrily at Dialga. "It was meant to happen." Dialga said blankly, his face showing no emotion. "Then you just did it because it was…?" Palkia staggered back, surprised to hear him with such bluntness and emotionless in his answer. "I was meant to be in the event because time needs me there. I did not come to battle you for territory or rights, but being purposely meant to be there." Dialga was lecturing her as if least educated that his job lasts longer and greatly needed than hers. "So all that fighting and with us all was all…?" Palkia's heart felt like being pinned hard, worried to find his response to sound the same. "All just convenience and meant-to-happen situations." Dialga answered with no such tone

Finding out that he was nowhere close to have any emotions regarding all of this, Palkia's heart felt heavy and cold from the stinging thought of Dialga's purpose. Looking at him, she could see he was heartless and uncaring all this time. "But I thought… that… I was… I… I just…" Palkia was feeling weak in the legs and her body shook with emotions. "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BETWEEN US!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, her pink eyes turning a shade of red from crying in that moment. She kneeled down, feeling utterly defeated but actually just shot down and denied of her love

Arceus and Giratina were taken aback, just like Dialga, Palkia wanted to find out something and thus it had come to this. (So that answers it!) Arceus thoughts were focused on Palkia for once. (No wonder she had the will to get Dialga out of his own domain! She was in love with him!) Arceus's question was answered by this emotional display.

"What made you think I would be interested?" Dialga asked while looking down at the defeated heap of Space emotion. "I just did all that because it was meant to be. You think there was something there? You must be delusional." Dialga just left as he insulted further Palkia from her emotional distress. Opening a Time portal and into his realm leaving the broken hearted heap to her sulking self.

As Dialga left, Arceus and Giratina walked their way towards the emotional deity. "Are you going to be okay?" Giratina asked while lowering her head in level with Palkia's. There was never a response as Palkia continues to cry and sob. "Come on Palkia, cheer up!" Giratina attempting once more to get her to "sing" out that she is happy but the same response was no response. In this moment, Arceus saw Palkia sob like a child who had lost a good toy by the river and her so-called savior never came to get it back for her.

Within the confines of Arceus's mind, she knows she is angry at not just Dialga but also at Palkia for not even trying to do her own part to get the attention of "her" partner. "Is that all you can do?" Arceus called at Palkia, getting her attention as the goddess of all Pokémon was talking to her. "You think just harsh and fierce words will get you to be with him? I have been living way before any other world. So I will teach you… how to… GET YOUR MAN!" Arceus's stream of confidence and determination had somehow rubbed on to Palkia as she wiped her tears and looked at The Alpha as if hope had arrived on time.

On this one day not only was a Pokémon, Palkia, deity of Space, crying but a human boy who looks down on to his oldest friend lying tired, bruised and battered on his hands. Defeat was hard when you know that victory could have been just inches away from you but to see your friend hurt was even more devastating. Tears stream down his face, crying for his loss, his own faults, his mistakes and even the efforts that have proven worthless in the end. He looks down the yellow rodent, remembering that their travels have made their bonds so tight, so close as if they were brothers. Though, their loss beg to differ, how they lost was all to the boy's decision and all of his ways of trying to win no matter what was all but futile. His friend, though tired looks up at him, crying but keeping a small enough smile at him, "Pika…" Tears from the boy kept falling on his Pikachu. Regardless of all that, the boy is miserable to have let his Pokémon experience hell that was beyond their abilities to overcome. They know now that everything was meant to happen sometimes whether they were good or bad but to this boy, defeat was greater than any other.

Remembering all the hard hits, crushing blows and loud explosions, he never gave up. It was just that it was too much that he could ever handle. A loss is a loss even when you have done all you can do for now. The boy stayed quiet no matter what, his face all but hidden under his hat, though the sounds beg to differ, sobbing his reprieve and all his pain with it. He was defeated; nothing could ever change that day for him. The lake knows too well, the sky has looked down on it, the ground felt it and the mother of life knows when one from its many children has shed tears down on their faces. Wings shall never take flight within the heart of the boy. This loss was a chip off the block of his pride, joy and heart. Defeat…


	2. Seduction Lesson 1 Arousing Costume Play

After crying all his heartfelt sorrow and sadness the whole afternoon, Ash soon regained his composure to be able to start his life once again. "My loss to Paul is a fine training lesson." He managed to chuckle. "Better start training tomorrow so I can defeat him in the future." He decided to separate from the others to train himself and his team. He then clenched his fist before trying to get out of his spiraling depression and self-rejection.

"Brock and Dawn, would you all mind of you all went ahead of me?" he asked the two, catching both of them off-guard. "Why, Ash?" asked Brock. "It's because I need some time alone." He replied sadly, shaking his head in disgust with his earlier defeat. "Okay then. Will you be able to take care of yourself?"

He nodded slowly, hesitating a bit. Dawn then let out a disappointed groan and said, "But then, I have no master to teach me…" She let out a smile, which seemed to make Ash smile as well. "I'll catch up to you in the next town in a few days." Brock and Dawn then answered, "Fine. We'll meet up at the nearest Pokémon center." The two then headed off, Piplup a bit sad as he saw his friend hurt and they were going to be separated.

When they disappeared out of his view, he immediately released his team from their respective balls and started to make camp. The time they spent gathering food and water made their bond as friends even stronger. He was able to put up camp and gather necessities before the sun set. He sat down at the edge of the lake, with Pikachu on his lap, as they watched the precious day jewel sink into the horizon. His team was behind him, also enjoying the view in front of them. The sun then set into the mountains overlooking the lake, the azure color of the body of water replaced by a bright orange shade, signaling the start of night. (I must beat him next time. Just look and see, Paul!)

Later that night…

"Come on, you guys! Its dinner time!" he called out to his team, who were playing with each other at the lake. Ash had learned to cook just a few hours back, when he borrowed a cookbook from Brock before they left. He also borrowed his cooking utensils, which was necessary. Tonight was a special stew, composed of pieces of bread, berries and some bits of meat and vegetables. The smell, however, was already intoxicating to the mind and the stomach of whoever was able to sense it.

His team then gathered around him as he began to serve their daily rations of food. After serving them, he himself took a bowl and served himself. "Let's eat!" he enthusiastically said. But his team was way ahead of him, already consuming their food. They each took their bowl and placed it in front of Ash. "Finished already?" he asked, surprised that they ate so fast. They all nodded in unison, joy evident in their faces. "I take its good." He laughed before serving another portion of dinner to each of them.

After dinner, when his team was already inside their balls, Ash stood in front of the moonlit lake. The lake emitted a bright blue color; the silhouette of the moon was shining through to him. He was thinking of a training regiment, which was supposed to help him and his Pokémon to improve physically, mentally and psychologically. But then, his train of thought was abruptly broken by a sound made by rustling of nearby bushes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted a mix of fear and anger in his tone. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He thought that it was a person but actually, it was a Pokémon. But not just any Pokémon, it was Ho-oh! Ash jaw dropped as he saw the phoenix, the one that seemed to appear at the very start of his journeys to different regions. "HO-OH?" The bird then approached him, her colorful wings drooping to the ground. Ash noticed this and immediately approached her, grasping her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked concernedly. The majestic phoenix just shook her head, her eyes trying to evade his glance. Due to the night, he also wasn't able to see that a blush is starting to build up on her cheeks. But all he noticed was that she was shaking badly, which he didn't know was due to nervousness. ~Ash.~ she telepathically spoke, surprising him instantly. Her voice seemed to resemble like that of a cute schoolgirl, despite her age. "I never knew you could talk." He chuckled, putting one of hands on her back and started to caress the smooth feathers.

~Oooohh…~ She cooed softly, earning Ash a bit of a blush. ~I have something to tell you.~ Ash then stopped caressing her for a bit before sitting down on the lush grass in front of her. "I'm all ears." His obvious attention to her was making her even more nervous. ~Y-you…are…ne-needed at the….H-hall of Origin…~ But that wasn't really the message that she wanted to say. She intended to confess to him but she really couldn't muster the courage to tell him how she feels. She was shaking so badly that after she said the message, she fainted soon after. The last words she heard before blacking out completely were, "Hey! What happened? Wake up!"

The next day…

Ho-oh woke up suddenly, jerking herself so that she was sitting up. She was shocked and embarrassed that she fainted in front of him. But she was surprised that she was covered with a blanket. She felt her face burn in extreme embarrassment. She was about to fly away silently when she heard a voice. "I think I deserve an explanation, don't you think?" Ho-oh turned around to see Ash wide awake, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was sitting on top of a fallen tree log, with arms and legs crossed. Her face just got even warmer, the irony for being a Fire-type. The camp was entirely packed up and ready to go. "What do you mean I'm needed? By who? Why?" His barrage of questions started. This bothered Ho-oh since she couldn't really confess right now since he was curious but she formulated a plan in her mind. "I'll explain all of it to you later at the Hall." She closed her eyes and meditated. ~Lady Arceus, we're ready to leave. ~

At the Hall, inside the Meeting room, Arceus sat at her throne adjacent the window. _**~Really? I'll be teleporting both of you now. ~**_She closed her eyes and concentrated her Psychic power of the plate to try and use Teleport. She was eagerly anticipating him, the one that could rid her of her loneliness. She began to blush as she thought of him. His kind and gentle disposition, his trademark smile and his energetic and enthusiastic attitude paired with black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slightly muscular build would make almost any female go into a promiscuous trance.

She then soon put her thoughts on him, with respect as a male. All the 'naughty' things they would do, the child that she would bear of him and the life that they would lead together. But soon she arrived at the most disturbing and the inconvenient truth. She was immortal, never to leave the earth, while he was mortal. No matter how long time passes, she would never die. But her love would soon pass and she would be lonely. Her eyes started to become wet, tears began to build up in it. She had to make him immortal, somehow. She will go through all odds to make him be like her, one that never dies and grows old.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Arceus quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned the chair around. It was Giratina; her face was wearing a bright smile. "Giratina…uh...What a surprise." Arceus feigned bewilderment, trying to hide her weakness to surprises. She noticed her smile and began to question it. "What's with the face?" Giratina replied, "Today's the day that we teach Palkia on how to hit a male, am I right?" Her smile growing even broader than before.

Arceus slightly blushed at the idea; her thoughts on mating were sincere but hesitant. "Is she already awake?" Giratina just nodded before motioning towards something or someone behind the door. At that moment, Palkia appeared, shy and a bit excited as well. "Let's get started then." The door was locked by Psychic. But unknown to the three, a boy was standing to the door, plotting a way of recording their entire conversation.

Back at Ash, after being teleported by Arceus, has already arrived at the Hall and was at the room adjacent the Meeting room, where the three deities were situated. The room where he was staying was lavish. The entire room was made with red cedar, a very strong but expensive type of wood. The bed was made with oak and maple combination. The mattress, pillows and the bed sheet were made of silk and linen, the embroidery was first-class. It had a window, made of stained glass, which could be tilted for maximum viewing pleasure. The room itself was painted a bright yellow-green color, which was neither straining nor boring.

He put his bag on a nearby cherry wood table and put his buddy Pikachu on the bed. "Pika?" he squeaked, looking at him curiously. "Don't worry, Pikachu. I'll just be going to the bathroom." He assured him, scratching his ear. Pikachu gave a short quip of satisfaction before lying down on the bed. Ash exited the room and headed down towards the end of the hall. But when he reached the Meeting room, he heard female voices. Curious, he began to put his ear behind the door and listened. His eyes went wide with surprise when he immediately recognized the female voices. "What are they talking about?" he asked himself almost instantly. But the question was ironically answered when he heard the word 'sex' in the conversation.

He realized what they were discussing and his lips began to curl up to a mischievous smile. (I'm going to record this and I will tease them later about it.) He ran back to the room, grabbed his backpack and rummaged through his backpack for his voice recorder. He found it a while back, before being teleported by Arceus. It was in a nearby bush, almost exactly where Ho-oh was hiding last night.

"Aha!" He felt something rectangular and filled with holes. Good thing Pikachu was asleep or else he would have been questioned. He hurriedly ran towards the door and thought of a plan to try and record everything. He then remembered that he had a skill when he was younger. He had the skill of mimicking voices of people and Pokémon. He stifled a laugh when he remembered ordering pizza from a best friend's store using his mom's voice. His mom punished him when she found out about it. He got scolded and didn't have dinner that day.

"Let me give it a try."

Earlier,

Palkia sat down in front of the oval table while Arceus and Giratina stood before her. "Okay," Giratina coughed, "We all know that the world is made up of Pokémon and humans." Arceus and Palkia nodded in agreement. "But why do our populations keep on flourishing?" She paused for a while, gathering an inexistent dramatic pause. "It's because of mating."

With that word, Arceus awkwardly coughed while Palkia started to blush. "Without it, life on Earth would be non-existent." Giratina then looked at Arceus expectedly, giving off a signal that she was over.

"Of course, mating requires both parties' consent." Arceus continued. "If one or both of them disagree, then it's called rape." Giratina butted in, saying "Of course, there are ways to induce a man into mating and it's called seduction. If only we had a male…"

Then a knock came on the door, followed by a voice. "Miladies, there are matters that need the concern of you three." They thought it was Ho-oh but it was actually Ash. "Coming!" the three chorused, walking towards the door. Ash gave a small 'eep' before silently scurrying to the room. The door of the Meeting room was unlocked then the three deities proceeded towards the lobby. Meanwhile, Ash snuck out of his room and entered the Meeting room. With stealth, he crawled underneath the table and stuck the recorder with double-sided tape. Like a fox, he quietly left the room, leaving no traces of his presence.

At the lobby,

Ho-oh was looking up at the clear blue sky, wondering if she could really confess. "I really love you, Ash. If only I could tell you…" But then, Giratina chuckled, "Really?" Ho-oh looked so embarrassed that she tried to evade the topic altogether. "Hey Arceus!" she called out, "It seems that we have another Ash lover here!" With Giratina's words, Ho-oh's face began to blush furiously and she also began to stutter in her speech. "N-no...I'm n-not…" Her body was shaking violently in embarrassment. "I heard you called for us, what's the problem?" asked Arceus. Ho-oh stopped shaking and looked at her with a confused face. "I didn't call any of you. You all must have been hallucinating." The three looked at each other with puzzled faces before exclaiming, "If it's not her, then who?"

They returned to the Meeting room and still confused about the mysterious call from nowhere. But they all managed to shrug it off. "Back to the lesson," Arceus coughed once again. "First lesson is costume play. The female must be able to induce arousal with various outfits showing her body." Giratina quipped again, "But first, we have to find a male." Suddenly, another knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Palkia called out. But the reply she heard could have made Arceus and Giratina's heart to temporarily stop beating.

"It's me, Ash. Could I come in?" he replied. With a 'click', the door opened and he walked in. He was wearing only his denim pants and his black shirt. Apparently, he almost fell asleep when he remembered his prank. "What's going on here?" The two just whistled evasively but Palkia was about to 'spill the beans'. "They're teaching me how to mmph….!" Her next words were muffled by Arceus, a blush evident on her white fur. "We're just bonding with each other."

"Okay then." He replied before sitting down on a vacant seat and began to doze off. The two kept getting distracted so they paused the lecture and proceeded towards a back room in the Hall. The room supplies the Legendaries anything they want, except sexual gratification. They had earlier longed for cute costumes so when they went inside, the costumes were arranged in perfect order. There were priestess, nurse, swimsuit, teacher, kimono and schoolgirl outfits. "This should probably satisfy any male."

Arceus began to glow before transforming herself. She transformed into a beautiful, 15 year old girl. She had long, flowing white hair, clear, emerald-colored eyes and bountiful 'treasures' that would make any male insane. On her neck was a necklace, representing the Plates she holds.

Next, it was time for Giratina's transformation. Within seconds, she also transformed into her human form. She had medium, blonde and black hair with a yellow ribbon. Her eyes were deep, crimson red color and had a somehow arousal-inducing effect. Her body was also bountiful, though not as bountiful as Arceus herself.

Palkia also transformed, but her form shocked Arceus and Giratina altogether. She had short pink hair, pink eyes and to say the least, the most well-endowed between the three. She also had a long, linen ribbon at her hair, slightly larger than Giratina's but same design.

Soon after, they put on their outfits. Giratina wore the schoolgirl outfit, which happened to be the perfect match to her body. Arceus wore the priestess outfit; the silk laces on the dress seemed to sway in favor of her. Palkia was the most daring as she wore the kimono outfit, her breasts were so large that they began to bulge out in it. "Well, we have a male so now we apply the lesson."

Unknown to them, Ash was feigning sleepiness and began to anticipate their so-called cosplay. While they were changing, he quietly snuck under the table and removed the recorder out from under it then immediately hid it in his back pocket. "Time to prove if the lesson they've been teaching her was working." He snickered. But his anticipation became pure desire in seconds as the three exited the back room. "What are they wearing?" he muttered, his eyes absorbing the eye-candy in front of them. He also felt aroused at their costumes, which showed their beautiful features perfectly. His 'pride' started to become engorged with blood, making it erect.

Ash was embarrassed about it and he tried to hide it by putting his knees to his chest to hide his erection. (They must not know about this!) The three stood in front of him proudly, showing off their anthropoid body. It was better than a human body but somehow, it felt wrong. "Does it make me look cute?" Asked Palkia, her eyes giving off a shy vibe. He just nodded sheepishly. The two other deities smiled at him but their gaze started to change. From admiration, their stare began to change into lust, pure and unadulterated lust. Ash was starting to feel uncomfortable so he asked Giratina, "What's with the look?"

"Do you know how long I've waited just to see you again?" He just shook his head. "I've longed for you for so long. The truth is…I…I lo-…ve…YOU!" With the emphasis on the last word, he was taken aback. "Ash," Arceus soon called out, "I have something to tell you. Thank you for the time you saved me and I think I…I…love you!" With their shocking confessions, his mind started to flutter. In the dark and empty recesses of his mind, a song was playing which seemed appropriate at this moment.

~I want to show you lots of things (lots of 'bad' things)~

Every time he looks at them, he's starting to have a bad feeling about it. Whenever he looks at Arceus, he gets sexually tempted and whenever he looks at Giratina, he gets lost in her eyes. (I have to find my way out of this situation!) "What do you want from me?" he asked, hiding some suspicion in his voice. "We just want you to take us." The two chorused, causing Palkia to cough and Ash to gag in response.

"How about tomorrow, after dinner? Does it sound good?" he asked. But actually, he meant it like this, (Could we not do this? It's my first time and I don't know anything about it.) His mouth betrayed his mind when he said the dreaded words before. The two Goddesses squealed in delight, kissing him on the cheek. His face burned with the kiss, causing him to let out a breath to release the heat. Both of them giggled when they saw his reaction. But another sound surprised the four of them and of course, it was his stomach. "Uh…sorry 'bout that." He laughed, touching his belly. "It's alright." They all laughed at what happened and proceeded towards the dining hall. It was already late afternoon when they left the room.

Later that night, after dinner, (A/N: They are in their original forms now.)

"He's sleeping with me tonight!" growled Arceus.

"No, he isn't! He's sleeping in my room tonight!" argued Giratina.

"I deserve to be with him tonight! After all, I am the worker here." retorted Ho-oh.

"I'm alone at night so I need him more than any of you!" yelled Palkia.

"GOD DAMN IT! STOP PULLING ME! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

The four Legendaries were arguing about where he's going to sleep that night. Each of them were pulling each of his limbs, straining them to the point of pain. They were giving each other angry yet competitive glances. Just before they were going to yank his arms and legs off, a voice resounded around them. "Look at that, the Reality and the Reverse deities are fighting over Ash! Not just that, even Palkia and Ho-oh!"

With surprise, they immediately let go of his limbs, causing him to fall towards the ground with a loud 'thud'. Suddenly, a bright, rainbow-colored light enveloped the whole dining hall.

"Hello, everybody!" squealed a Legendary, her body emanated a pink and rainbow-colored glow. All of them were agape when they see who it was. It was Cresselia!

"What brings you here?" Giratina said sarcastically. But instead of an answer, she flew over to Ash and huggled him. "Oh, Ash. I thought I would never see you again." She cried out, causing the other four to look at him with cold eyes. "Now, should we continue where we left off?" This left Ash to look at her in confusion and shock. She just snuggled against him in reassurance while she still keeps getting glared upon. "It's not what you think.." he tried to explain but they wouldn't hear of it. They were so heartbroken that they all left for their respective rooms. "Wait…"

When they were already out of his sight, he groaned, "Get off me, will you?" She flew off of him and when he got over on his feet, he got huggled again. "What do you want, Cresselia?"

"All I want is for you to make me yours, to mark me as your eternal mate." She lustfully cooed into his ear, her body pressing against his back. "Probably tomorrow." He unmindfully answered. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep already." Cresselia gave a high-pitched squeal before flying off to her room.

"Man, what have I got myself into?" he groaned in sighed. He entered his room and saw his buddy Pikachu, still asleep on a pillow. Without second word, he immediately jumped on his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

Back at the Legendaries, they were all a bit sad that they didn't induce him that day. All of them looked at the moon from each of their room's window and sighed. As if they were reading each other's thoughts, they all cheered themselves on, "Tomorrow, for sure."

They all then laid on their respective beds and began to dream about him, the things they will do to him and the future time spent with him.


	3. Aphrodisiac Assumption

Seduction Lesson 2: Aphrodisiac Assumption

Ash awoke with comfort on his body. "The beds here are great!" He said, feeling the silky smooth texture on him. His thoughts soon trail off to the event from yesterday, Arceus, Giratina and Palkia taking on their anthropoid forms and wearing those clothes right in front of him. He remembers having an instant hard-on from the experience even though he tried to blackmail them with the tape recorder he had with him. Quickly pulling himself out of the silky bed, he saw his best friend, Pikachu sleeping soundly and peacefully as if there was nothing going on. Just the way Ash wanted it or his buddy would like a word with him about girls. (Like he could speak English!) He laughed at the idea of being lectured by Pikachu when he doesn't speak Pokémon.

Wearing again his black shirt and blue jeans once more, he exited the room he was in and looked from side to side, deciding on what to do inside the Hall of Origins. His plans were set when a wafting smell caught his attention, actually his nose and stomach. "Hhmm, what is that smell?" He said as he followed the smell with a dream-blessed face stuck on it.

Arceus woke up earlier than anyone. She slept plentifully, exacting that revenge but none could change the fact that she was asleep long enough to stay awake for another 100 years. She was cooking the meal everyone would eat. She was determined to prove herself capable of being a mother, both Pokémon and human alike. (I really hope I don't spoil myself to Ash. Giratina and Cresselia did just admit to Ash about having him…) She trailed her thought as she continues to cook even on her original form. (Thankfully, the Psychic plate provided what I need.) She happily thought as the utensil hovered here and there as she cooked the meal for breakfast.

Ash was soon leaded to the dining room; a vast wood table was there, just at the right size as him. He was surprised to find it but did not question why since he was inside the most unbelievable place in the whole world. He took a seat somewhere in the mid-section of the length, taking the spoon and fork that were there, he took the eater's stance, ready to gobble up anything and any type of food that was unfortunate enough to pass his endless appetite. "I can't wait to taste what's on the menu." He happily said.

The other Legendaries, Ho-oh, Cresselia, Giratina and Palkia enter the dining room. They arrived similar or differently from Ash but nonetheless ended up on the dining table. Surprising enough, they all shrunk in the eyes of Ash. (I wonder how that could happen.) He told himself even though he could not solve that question himself. His speculation was answered by the voice of Arceus, ringing in his mind. [It's all an illusion; we have our original forms in both size and shape. You see us in the same size as you are to prevent you from panicking about our gigantean size.] (Oh…) was the only answer Ash could muster from the explanation.

Arceus soon enters the dining room and served everyone a plate of what she has cooked. Everyone soon started eating on their respective plates. Arceus also prepared a bigger plate in case someone else would want another serving or two. As she finished, she took a seat beside Palkia who happens to be beside Giratina and across from Ash. Still possessing the powers of a psychic from the Psychic plate, she telepathically spoke with Palkia and Giratina. [Alright Palkia, Giratina, I had added a "special" spice with Ash's meal.] She explained. (And what am I supposed to observe?) Palkia mentally asked as she continued to eat her fill. (I hope you didn't poison the boy with too much of the spice.) Giratina questioned her concern towards the boy in "peril". [Calm yourself, girls; I did not drug him that much.] Arceus replied to the two and they continue to eat as if nothing was happening.

On the other side of the table, Ash was unaware to their plans as he continues to eat like a large, live black hole. Already on to his 3rd serving, Cresselia, who sat beside him, continues to look at him affectionately. (How I wish he would love me than the food he eats…) Cresselia noted in her mind about Ash's endless hunger. Then a creepy smile appeared on her face. (I could just change that with my charms.) She sneaked her way close to Ash as he doesn't notice a thing. As Cresselia moved closer and closer so did the other 3 Legends saw her ploy.

(Arceus, is it wise to let Cresselia take him?) Palkia asked as she wonders how this lesson would proceed properly. [It's perfect. We could just observe him and his actions as Cresselia will provide an example on how to get him.] Arceus explained to the two. (Aren't you worried she would get to Ash's "You-Know-What" before you and me?) Giratina's concern was focused once more at Ash. [I'm well-aware about that fact but we are here to give Palkia lessons, not to compete for Ash. So I suggest you keep your emotions in check. Once we…] Arceus paused which caused the two other legends to stare at her. They found her blushing somewhat at Ash and her mouth opening a bit.

The two were not expecting to find her to reply but she soon continues with her telepathic answer with a shocked response from the two. [Oh my! That smell, it is so… intoxicating and sexually arousing.] The goddess of the world has gone gasping for air, her breath reaching a certain point of heat. (Lady Arceus, what's the matter?) Giratina started as she does not know what is happening to her. Arceus bit her lip, suppressing her from moaning. She responded with pause, [Ash… his smell…] Shocking once more and rendering the other two blushing as they two started to smell Ash in the air. [I might have added… the spice in all of our foods by… accident.]

Back with Ash, his mind continues to focus on his meal, still oblivious to everything and everyone around him. (This is great!) He thought. He was so busy with his food that he had forgotten all about his bodily responses to the aphrodisiac inside the food. He started to sweat under his shirt, especially his crotch as an erection had started to build inside his pants. As this was happening, he was not paying attention to Cresselia advancing towards him, the aphrodisiac also taking affect. As she was inches away from Ash, she stuck out her tongue like a puppy in heat. She licked Ash's cheek and her body felt so hot by just that move. (Oh GOD! He's just so hot!) She thought all about taking him. Her mind gave images of all the things she could do with the boy. Using her Psychic powers, she rubbed her own sex that had started to moisten itself from the sexual thought. An invisible hand had started to rub her clit as she did. In all the pleasure she was experiencing right there and then, she bit her lip to avoid moaning and giving off what she was doing.

Ash looked at Cresselia, surprised to find her panting, eyes lustfully staring at him and her body heat all too high. "What is it Cresselia?" He spoke still unaware about the Aphrodisiac that had entered his system. He was a very dense person and his mind was set on "eat". Across from him, he did not notice the 3 other legends panting, drooling and lust-filled eyes towards him. Arceus used her Psychic power to do the same as Cresselia was to her own heated love box. Palkia reached down her own hot hole with her own hands, under the table and secretly hump a little in her own seat. Giratina had the worse if it; she could not reach her own sex in by any means and rubbed both pairs of back and mid legs to entertain her hot crevice.

Cresselia did not answer him as she continues to look at him. As Ash finally stopped thinking of food and eating, he soon noticed how his pants have gotten tight and painful for him. He looks below under the table to find a tent had pop out. (How did this happen? I know I'm not thinking anything weird.) He soon realizes how hot it has gotten in the room and how sweaty he has become. In his mind, he panics in all what is happening. (What the hell is going on here?) His body, on the other hand, was induced and stimulated. Thankfully, Ash was not aware to sex that much yet and proceeded to stand up. This caused the girls to stare at him and his sizable package, though it was all an illusion."Excuse me, but I have to leave." Ash, without a second thought, ran down the hall away from the room feeling terrified about the looks the girls were giving him.

As he left, Cresselia, Giratina and Arceus followed their instincts and 'chased' down their 'prey'. The only one left was Palkia, still rubbing her nether lips. She turns her head upwards as she imagines Dialga right beside her. (OH! Dialga…) she thought, closing her eyes, spreading her legs farther to expose her love box to her hands. (Oh, yes!) She imagines him looming over her and pressing his rod at her own love hole.

He was taking her, all the way deep and inside her, feeling all the love he would give her. He rocks his body faster and faster at each insertion. Back and forth, repeating it again and again, not caring about anyone seeing it. Palkia wanted to scream but wanted to stay below him and only for him. She could feel her body build up for an orgasm and her breathing erratic. She wanted him inside of him. He hands moved deep within her, looking for that spot. She saw her imagination Dialga start to pump harder than before. Palkia rocked back at him, forgetting where she was, forgetting how it would hurt her. She wanted all of him inside of her, all of his love and spunk just for her. She wanted to be his and her body only for his pleasure. She wanted him to dominate her, his ravaging tool taking her whenever he pleases. Her body soon rocked violently as her orgasm was about to peak, her imaginary Dialga still pumping hard.

She felt the pressure move about from her inside. She held long but to her knowledge, she knew she could not stop it. Her liquids started pooling out of her, flowing around her seat before falling on to the floor, creating a warm puddle. In that instant she let go, all her worry, all her sadness, all her pain and all her sorrow. She came with a loud cry, her liquid launched off of her hole, painting part of the table white and even her seat white. She looked at where she was, seeing that she was still in the dining table.

She felt pained to know that the aphrodisiac was the one making her dream of Dialga. "Dialga… Why don't you love me?" She asked the empty space for answers but it never came. She cleaned herself off and even the stains she made. The smell of sex lingering inside the room as she left, her heart still torn to find the Dialga with her was just an imagination.

Ash made a mad dash, remembering that they were larger than him by natural comparison. Logically, he wouldn't be able to outrun them but thanks to the 'spice', they weren't thinking straight. He ran as fast as his feet could ever give.

The three other legendaries, though sex induced and instinct directed, wanted to finally get Ash for themselves. Ash ran and ran, through the white and glass-like halls of the Hall of Origin until he found his room. Without hesitation he went for it, his feet feeling stiff and painful as he tries to get a grip on his door.

The Legendary ladies soon found Ash trying to get to his door, his speck of a form making a mad dash for the door to his room. Though they sped up, the three females battle it out, trying to gain the upper hand in who gets to grab him first. Giratina used both of her wings to block Cresselia from looking on and Arceus by stopping her. Cresselia used Teleport to move herself in front of Giratina in an attempt to use her wing as a catapult when Arceus retorted, pushing right at Giratina.

As this had occurred, Cresselia's plan was successful and she dash forward away from the two. Arceus notices Ash about to reach the door but Cresselia was just meters away from Ash. (If I don't have him, no one can!) She thought, using once more the Psychic plate, she blocked Cresselia with Reflect.

Without a warning for her imminent collision, Cresselia went straight at the blockade and instantly bumped her head hard on the invisible object. Arceus stopped her mad dash seeing Ash disappear inside his door and locking the massive thing. Its mechanism was all too real and perfect; it could keep even her locked out of his room.

Without warning, Giratina came crashing down on Arceus as she lost control in the mad dash. As the extra force took the two gigantic forms with it they soon were going to crash right at the barrier Arceus had set. Cresselia was dazed but not completely hurt; her bones did not crack nor break in her own crash. She soon heard two screaming voices, one Giratina and the other Arceus. She was afraid to look but she knew nothing could stop the inevitable.

Ash was inside the room given to him; his partner was all startled to find him locking the door in a rush. He was panting loudly due to exhaustion combined with fear made him restless. As Ash finishes all the locks on the door, he felt relaxed and relieved to avoid the chasing mass of three legendary Pokémon. As he turned around to look back at the room, a crashing sound, much like the sound of glass shattering and three specific voices screaming. Ash winced at the thought of something bad happening to them but the pain in his pants beg to differ. (What the hell is happening here!) He asked to himself, not sure why he has a tent this early in the morning.

Walking back to his bed, Pikachu was all worried and surprised to see the tent that happen to be on his friend's pants. Ash felt like there was a fire burning inside his pants. He takes his pants off of him, in his attempt to take the pain away. Pikachu looks away, not wanting to know how that happened to his friend.

Ash soon was just clad in his black shirt and his white boxers that were also experiencing the tent disease and Ash knew where this would lead. Slowly but painfully he took his boxers off, a few wet stains here and there. As he shed that piece of article off of him, he soon took out the package he owns. There pointing straight away, his own cock was rock hard. There was a reason he does not look down there whenever he was hard. Since he was a child, his mother kept calling him special, not in the sense of child care. She would say that whenever she gave him a bath. As Ash grew up, he soon realized what his mom was talking about and found out that he was a specially gifted boy down below. There it was, his 12 inch cock, the mushroom-like head all but wide with a 4 inch radius while the rest of it was 3 and a half inches wide.

Ash was proud about it but whenever he had an erection, he always needs to hide it quickly before anyone could see it. Ash was all knowledgeable about the 'birds and the bees' talk his mother gave, a few awkward explanations from the other gender was kinky but not worth the thought of incest. Seeing as his closest 'buddy' was all fired up and ready, Ash took that one step to feel the pleasure for him.

He sat down once more on the silky smooth bed, his ass felt relaxed as much as his legs are about to finally get a break from its hard work. "Ahh…" He said feeling the pleasure there. He took hold of his shaft, though it was long and wide he still can wrap his hand around the flesh. He tightens his grip, feeling the pleasure spread mostly on his own cock and through his body. This enticed him to gasp feeling the pleasure take hold of him. The aphrodisiac has neither escaped his system nor has it burned out. He closed his eyes tight, the pleasure taking hold of 'him' as he tries to relieve his building intrusion. He could feel his grip and started to slide his hand down to the base of his rod.

As he did, the pleasure surged through him; the silky feeling on his balls also helped him, stimulating his pleasure further. He used his other hand to help him recline on the bed, leaning down a bit. He rocked the bed as he sped his pumping. Without any worry in his mind, but all the pleasure, he failed to notice how he disturbed his partner.

Pikachu was there trying to avoid eye contact on what Ash could be doing. But ever since he started to masturbate, the bed started to rock with him. It started first slowly and went by unnoticed but as time went on, the bed started to bounce, making him bounce a little. He heard his partner was gasping when the hard rocking came in the equation. He noticed the smell of male arousal cover the air they were breathing on. (Why did my partner just start jacking off?) Pikachu asked, knowing he could never get him to understand what he's saying. Within the ignoring stages he could also feel the heat Ash was building inside the room. It was annoying Pikachu that he himself was growing in his own arousal.

The two bodies did not notice the door being banged hard by the front and middle pair of feet of Giratina, Cresselia's use of Psychic and Arceus's own Body Slams. [God damn it, Arceus! Why did you have to lock the door?] Giratina growled. (It's because of Cresselia!) The goddess retorted. {Now it's my fault?} Sarcastically yelled Cresselia. Their argument was going nowhere at this rate. When they all argued, they just feel bad for each other and for themselves. So at that moment, they decided to settle the difference once and for all. (Okay look. We all might have the same love but that doesn't stop us from sharing him with each other, does it?) [You're right. We just didn't think about it at first.] {I got selfish so I cheated on you all.} (Now, we share him as equal mates, including Ho-oh. Sorry.) [It's okay with me.] {Fine then.}

Their attempt to break the door down may look futile since the Hall of Origin provided protection to the Legends of the world. Thankfully, their efforts are proving differently, the door may have been meant to protect the one inside but it soon started to strain from the sheer force of primal lust that has override their sex-induced drugging. They no longer wanted to just be with Ash, they wanted to finally fuck Ash, even if their gigantean forms mean to squeeze him inside their pussies to bear his children. Cresselia on the other hand just needed to fuck him, her size not like Arceus or Giratina. Their pussy started to wet profoundly, the images of fucking Ash made this possible. Their liquids splashing on the door and floor.

Pikachu inside was not liking the event any longer. The sounds of Ash jacking off, the loud banging sounds on the other side of the door, the bed rocking was far as he could go and now that he himself was aroused to the indirect contact of Ash. (That is IT!) He thought. Ash was about to blow his own load when suddenly the door failed and the three legendary female stared down at him.

Ash was shocked and stunned to find the females inside his room, ready to fight for him and take him as their prize. Before the ladies could do such a thing, Pikachu started to glow his yellow energy, ready to use Thunderbolt no matter what. His left eye began to twitch in anger and irritation, paired with sleeplessness. For once, Ash wasn't afraid to get shocked by the little rodent for this situation. In a flash of yellow, Pikachu discharges his anger, frustration and annoyance to whoever was within the room. In seconds Ash, Arceus, Giratina, and Cresselia were shocked beyond their wildest dreams. "PIKA CHU!" He screamed as the whole room was engulfed in yellow. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone else screamed by the sheer power Pikachu had discharged.

Out in the hallway Shaymin, the hedgehog Pokémon, walked through the white halls. She was wondering if Ash was here. She remembered the big-mouthed Celebi from the future, talking about the "Chosen one's Children". She didn't know at that time that Ash was the Chosen One and left on her own merry way with the many other Shaymin. But as time passed and innumerable constant visits of Celebi from both past and future coming to talk to her increases, asking what day is it and asking any difference from here to then and she would answer the others about what to come. She heard once more "The Chosen One" and this time a name was given. To the shocking truth that was revealed from that day, Shaymin traveled and traveled on foot or in the air without anything to faze her from where she was going. She wanted to ask Lady Arceus or even Ho-oh if they knew where Ash was.

When she did arrive, she saw Ho-oh in the Hall of Origin staring at the sky. "Lady Ho-oh!" Saymin shouted as she arrived to her destination. "Hello, little Shaymin, What can I do for you?" Ho-oh asked once she got out off of her trance. "Do you know where Ash is?" She asked to the Majestic Phoenix. By the mere mention of his name, Ho-oh stutters and shakes a little as is remembering something from her memories. "He's… within the walls of the Hall of Origin" Ho-oh said embarrassed a little. "Thank you, Lady Ho-oh." She bowed and entered the hall but not before asking, "What is troubling you?" Ho-oh shook her back straight once more as Shaymin asked. "Nothing, little Shaymin. Just be on your way then." Ho-oh answered, a blush was plastered onto her face. Shaymin just shrug the thought as she left.

Here she was now, walking inside The Hall of Origins. (I need to see him) Shaymin said worrying that she might not reach him in time to confess her feelings. (I just have to say it…) She trailed as she was getting worried. Her calls were somewhat answered as a loud boom sounded off somewhere in the halls followed by a loud, pain-streaked scream. She dashed as fast as her little nimble feet could take her. As she arrived to the supposed source of the explosion, she saw how smoked and gray anything inside would be. The furniture was burnt beyond recognition, the paint was scraping off the walls and there were burnt 'people'.

She walked slowly inside the room trying to find out if anyone was hurt. As she did enter, she failed to notice Arceus, and Giratina all covered in black as if they were a part of the rubble that happens to be damage. Shaymin also walked over on Cresselia that was lying on her side. "What is it with this weird chair?" Shaymin said, she was unaware about the crescent-shaped horizontally and vertically were the "wings" of Cresselia. She passed over on the unconscious Cresselia and saw the silk bed surviving the explosion. She went there and once more did not see Pikachu, fainted on top, tired from using all of his power. Shaymin rounded the bed to bump onto something she thought was burnt wood.

"What in the, how can there be wood in the Hall of Origin…" She stopped looking up at the boy she wanted to see. His current condition was not so bad, his legs had grayish stains and his face was smiling as if he had won a tournament recently. But what really got Shaymin's attention the most was the fact that Ash was naked. (OH! MY! GOSH!) She mentally screamed as she saw him in the flesh. She tried to look away from him but her naughty mind wanted to look.

She looks downward, past his chest and his abs and finally found his meat untouched and unscathed. She took a peak and how astonishing it was. (Oh… He's BIG) Shaymin said as her two mouths watered. She approached the mass of Ash meat. Her legs were wobbling with anticipation. She wanted to do this, she dreamed of doing this, she needed this. With just an inch of space left before she could kiss it, she could smell him now. (OH! MY! His scent is so… manly!) She squealed inside her mind. She opens her small mouth and soon she wrapped her hot small mouth around the limp meat.

She swirled her small tongue as she tasted his. "HHHHMMMMM" She moaned with her clogged mouth. She took a step forward trying to see how deep she could take his "erect" dick. As she did this, Ash's body followed the natural bodily functions to the sexual stimulation. The bodily reflex soon responded, Ash's meat started to stiffen. To Shaymin's surprise she let go of Ash, cock to see why it moved all of a sudden. As she looked why it did, her mouth and love lips watered some more. She was a bitch for crying out loud! She wanted Ash and now that she looks at the towering form of Ash's proud rod, she could not take that anymore.

Shaymin's legs took their own move; they wrapped themselves up on his shaft. She started to lick his long hard shaft like it was all she ever wished. "HHHMMM UUUMMMM OOOOHHHHHH" She moaned as she tasted more and more of him. Before she knew it, she had her whole body on his shaft, and rubbing her needy pussy on the lower part of his shaft. "If only you'd fuck me." She said as her orgasm seems so far but his wasn't. Ash's face was panting a bit as he was being jacked off in his sleep. She could feel his dick throb. He was nearing his limit, even in his sleep. She licked the tip of his shaft, trying to entice him to blow. It kept leaking pre, like a faucet. Without warning, Ash blew his load right at Shaymin's face, tasting his salty spunk. Mt. Ash erupted with white stuff all over Shaymin. She felt like heaven had arrived onto her world.

She fell down onto her back, basking on the afterglow. She smears all the spunk like a lotion, tasting it once in a while. "Oh…Ash! You shouldn't have" She said as if he gave her a gift. She got herself back up on her feet. She heard Ash stir from his sleep. Without any doubt, Shaymin dashed under the covers of the bed ash looked at what Ash would be doing.

Ash awoke, looking his surroundings for a second. The memory that Pikachu burst out made him remember about the Ladies in his room. Ash quickly took out any of his clothes that had survived the explosion and started to dress himself. "Gotta hurry" he said drastically. But due to his loud tantrum, he had awoken the three other from their sleep. Ash and the female looked at each other for a few seconds, a moment of awkwardness. In his mind, three words came into his mind. "Run Like Hell!"

Seeing he just made his own problem worse he made a mad dash once more in the hall, screaming, "Why is it "They" want me?" While the three legends follow suit. (Wait! Come back!) [Don't make me come after you!] {Darling, you're playing hard-to-get and that's making me want you more!}

Under the bed and watching the mass move was Shaymin all happy and gleeful as she smelt Ash's sexual scent all over herself. With a lick from her lips in lust, she said. "Ash, if only you knew…"


	4. Bathle of the Hot Springs

Bath-le for Relaxation

"I got to run!" our hero muttered on the run, not from any crime or felony, but love-struck, female legends. Ash ran as much as he can, attempting once again to escape the 3 legends. His legs were fine from his small but painful nap concerning his partner's immediate anger. The halls echoed with his footsteps along with the loud beating of Arceus and Giratina's feet.

He never wanted to look back knowing full well that would cost him his head start. "I need to find a hiding spot." Ash panted, looking at door after door trying to find a room he could hide in. "Hey, wait a minute." He started to remember something as he viewed this one door. "Isn't this…" He questioned but was cut short when the loud steps of his legendary ladies shocked his heart. "Man, they're fast." The pain may be real but the idea of being caught was much, much worse. Entering the room through its towering door and silently closed it.

As he entered the Meeting room that the girls used to discuss with Palkia about seduction, Ash's mind still panicked. (I need to hide!) He mentally said, trying to avoid audio detection from his legendary chasers. He looks up and down, left and right as he tries to look for a place to hide. He sees the blackboard they used to list down on the lesson Palkia should have learned. The words they written there was still there. (Hide behind the blackboard? No, they'll find me easily and the board will remind them of their plans.) Ash thought looking for another place to hide.

He noticed the table. (Hide under the table? No, I worked my way there secretly, if I did, they would find me and soon make sure to themselves to look under.) Ash thought frantically turning his head, here and there, back against the wall. The last thing he saw within the room worth hiding was (The door they entered before!) He remembered how Arceus, Giratina and Palkia had disappeared inside and came out smaller, different and wearing clothes that were not expected. (Then the closet it is!) He thought by the falsification of how the girls appeared.

Ash tip-toed his way from the massive room, acting like a sneaky little speck, avoiding any loud sounds that may attract the girls in his attempt to evade them. "Quiet now. Quietly tip the toe step by step." Ash was whispering to himself in an attempt to concentrate. As he reached the door, he turned it and in he goes.

At first it was pitch black. "What is inside this room?" His curiosity began to take over and he began to wander into the deeper parts of the room, which wasn't really a room but another hallway. He walked until he couldn't hear the audible stomping and commotion of the chase. As he was walking, he was surprised to hear a voice in his head. (Where are you, Ash? The more you run away, the more it makes me want you!) Her voice seemed a little flirty and seductive at the same time. His walk turned into a sprint as he ran towards the end of the hallway, in which there was a door.

"Last hope." He told himself, grasping the doorknob. But he noticed that the air was warm and humid. The doorknob itself was warm. There was a sign that said, "Irrashaimase!*" The sign itself was making him already relaxed. He remembered that this room was supposed to provide the Legendaries with provisions and it works for humans as well. "I wonder what's in here…" he entered the door and his eyes gleamed in joy. It was a hot spring, Japanese-style. "Hiding a hot spring from me? How awful!" he joked. In a blink of an eye, he stripped his clothes off. His clothes flew in random directions, but he didn't care. With a bath towel, he immediately ran towards the shower area to wash before going inside the hot spring.

Meanwhile,

Giratina, Arceus and Cresselia were checking out each and every room for any sign of their prey. "Curse him for being fast…" Arceus growled playfully. As they reached the Meeting room, they passed by Ho-oh. "What are you three doing, if I may ask?" Ho-oh looked at them curiously. "We're trying to find him. That bastard's going to have to be punished threefold!" Giratina chuckled sarcastically. "Ho-oh, by any chance, do you know where he went?" asked Cresselia, a gleam in her eyes. As she was about to answer, a loud singing voice was heard. "Let's do lots of happy and lucky things without stopping our curiosity!~" Ash was singing in the bath, his body relaxing due to the heat.

The three blushed as the stanza had a different meaning for them. Ho-oh's face was shining in admiration with the lyrics. "Can I join you in finding him?" The three looked at her as if in a trance and nodded shyly in chorus.

They entered the Meeting room and searched the possible hiding spots. As Ash thought, he couldn't hide in the room itself so they approached the room where he was. Opening the door, they followed the hallway until they reached the sign. With excitement in their minds at an all time high, they slammed open the door.

Ash was already soaking in the hot spring, wearing nothing but a bath towel to cover his lower extremities. It's custom to take a bath before soaking in the hot spring. When he dipped into the lake, he saw Dialga. Surprised, he approached him and asked, "Dialga, is that you?" A conversation would spark between the two. The fog was a thinner and allowed eye-to-eye contact.

Without emotion, he turned to look at him. "Yes."

"I thought you were in your home."

"I was, until those Celebi came disturbed it."

"How did they get there? Did you ask their reason for their coming?"

Still emotionless, he replied. "They all had the same reason, to attend Arceus' wedding."

Ash was taken aback at what he said. "Arceus is getting married…to who?"

"You still don't know? How dense."

He just laughed sheepishly, "I've been called that by my former friends. I still don't know what the heck that means."

(Pathetic boy. Arceus, why have you picked this human to be your mate?) He thought, sensing how dense and carefree Ash was.

"What're you thinking about?"

Dialga shrugged off his thoughts and answered, "Nothing."

Slipping inside the lake a bit deeper so that the water was just above his nose, Ash muttered, "I've been hearing that Arceus and Giratina are teaching Palkia some things. Just a heads-up, don't let down your guard."

Now it was Dialga's turn to be taken aback. "What do you mean, human?"

He laughed as a reply. "You'll see…"

After a few minutes of conversation, Dialga stepped out of the water. "You finished already, Dialga?" Ash called out. "I have to get back to my own realm and shoo away the Celebi. And by the way, I'm giving you something that could help you."

With a small, faint glow, he gave Ash a book. "What's this?" he asked, looking at the book with a confused face. "Read the title and you'll see. Ciao!" Using his power, he opened up a portal, summoning a large gust of wind. The moment he stepped inside, the portal instantly closed, leaving Ash alone to think about what he said.

Given a few minutes, he left the book at the edge and swam towards the other end of the hot lake.

"I wonder what he meant about Arceus." He swam back to his former spot. He stared into the blue sky then when he lowered his gaze, it went to the book.

"Well, I wonder what's inside." He took hold of the book and proceeded to open the cover. Before he could open it, the door burst open, catching him in surprise. He immediately turned around and saw the four Legends. "There you are!" He gave a small cry of surprise. But he noticed something different in their size but he just shrugged it off. "Look, go ahead and rape me. I don't care. I just want to relax."

"Hmmmm. Maybe you should pay your '_debt' _to us." Responded Giratina seductively.

Just then, the book glowed a faint blue color and he was shocked to see the text inside the book.

_**Giratina's Mating Habits**_

_**Although Giratina is often and mistakenly seen to be an evil force, she actually has a pure heart. She is known to love her mate compassionately and wholeheartedly, but should he leave her, she will go into a spiraling depression ultimately resulting in death. Her flirtatious ways are only a way to show her affection.**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Foreplay**_

_**Voyeurism**_

_**Group**_

_**French-ing**_

_**Submissive**_

_**Rape, last resort.**_

(Great. She's a softie. I thought that she was tough! What can I do? ") he thought.

He noticed the three were nowhere to be seen but it was replaced by sounds of showers opening up.

Giratina, being left alone, was bad. Her eyes were telling him that something's going to happen.

She took a step forward and immediately took a dip beside him. She was blushing but was unnoticeable in her black fur. Ash was also blushing, being uncomfortable with a girl in a bath. (God, this is so embarrassing! I want to get out of here.) He stood up and stepped out of the bath but was stopped by a pair of legs from Giratina. "Huh? What are you trying…" He was broken off in mid-sentence as she pulled him close for an embrace.

"You really made me work hard just to find you, and now I'm going to '_punish_' you for what you have done." She murred seductively. Ash's mind was starting to crumble as she embraced him. "I've been longing for you since you arrived here and you've been rejecting my advances."

The book glowed at the last fetish on the list, giving Ash a good idea of what's going to happen next. "Giratina, I don't want to do this with you." She gave him an angry yet caring look. "There's nothing you could do. I'm going to get what I want, whether you like it or not." Her embrace suddenly grew tighter as if she wouldn't let go of him.

"Giratina! Stop this ins…." He was broken off once again by her, giving him a kiss. His crumbling mind now began to melt at the kiss. Her suddenness and enthusiasm shocked him. She was brave, very brave to rape him in broad daylight. It was forceful yet loving. Her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring every dark part of it. She savored every moment of it, her vaginal liquids started to leak out of her. Ash rolled his eyes in pleasure as his pride began to be engorged in blood, erecting itself out from under the bath towel. (MAN! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE RAPED! WAKE UP!) His sub-consciousness began to stir him to reject yet again.

But his body had another idea. Without thinking, he put his hands towards her back and pushed her even closer. Their tongues began to swirl against each other, a passion that can't be unfazed by anything. He unconsciously began to suck on her tongue as well, causing her to give a muffled cry of pleasure. It was a first time experience and she loved every second of it.

After a few minutes of kissing, they broke off, both panting and drooling. Both of them were blushing and were already prepared. Ash's member was already peeking out of the towel, the tip breaking the water's surface. She looked down at it and began to smile. "Looks like someone's ready." She giggled, stepping out of the bath.

(_SNAP OUT OF IT! GOD DAMN IT!)_ His sub-consciousness tried calling back to him but apparently, it's failing at trying to un-trance him. He stepped out of the bath as well, following Giratina's lead. Without warning, she tackled him to the ground, snapping him from his trance. He shook his head in disbelief and began to stand up. But his eyes met Giratina's and then to his dick. "How did I get thAAATT!" he groaned loudly as she gave an experimental lick. She laughed at his reaction and proceeded to lick him some more. "Ahhhh….this d-doesn't feel….i-it's wrong….but it feels good…" he moaned, his rational thoughts began to retract towards the back of his head.

His dick now started to leak his pre, which slightly surprised Giratina as she doesn't know oral sex, yet.

She began to suck on the tip, tasting his pre. It tasted sweet but the thought of taking in something naughty was even adding to the flavor. Her pussy was now leaking liquids like a fountain. "P-please….stop this…Arceus m-might see us…." He groaned loudly, the treatment of his member by Giratina was eroding his rejection reflex. She just winked at him before resuming her treatment.

His moaning and groaning began to become incessant. All thoughts were now non-existent, except of the thought of fucking her senseless.

His member started to twitch more and more persistently, signaling his approach to orgasm. "You're going to cum?" she playfully asked, her tongue ran over his head. Ash just groaned loudly as a response. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Then, to Ash's shock, she used a secret blowjob technique, the vacuum blowjob. Gathering her breath, she placed her tongue on his head, puckered his lips and began to suck as much as her breath can do. "A-ahhhhhhh!" He yelled in pleasure, the trick pushing him over the edge. Without warning, he exploded in her mouth. Giratina squealed and began to swallow his cum as much as she can but the torrents of his seed were overwhelming her. His excess began to drip to the stone floor. "Your semen…It's making me horny….I want you…." She sultry said, some of the seed on her lips.

Ash's mind was fluttering. He was tired from his orgasm, his eyes beginning to blacken in exhaustion. He was panting heavily. He never noticed Giratina laying him down on the stone floor. His penis was now flaccid but Giratina had another idea. She had stood over him, her slit directly on top of his dick. "Don't move and let me handle the rest." She lowered herself on him. Ash's eyes shot wide open because of her tightness.

"Y-you're so t-tight…" He groaned, his hips bucking against hers. He almost came when it went in. "A-aaah…..Haaaa-ahhhhhh!" she screamed in ecstasy as she bounced on him. She had to be careful not to stop or else she would crush him. Skipping foreplay on her, she was thoroughly lubricated by her own arousal, making it easier for him to thrust. "G-giratina…you're s-so tight…" he groaned, his dick was now twitching like crazy. "Haaaaaa….Ahhhhh!" she moaned as her walls contracted upon him.

He groaned as he thrust himself when she would take his entire length. Her walls would contract every time she would bounce up, earning herself a pleasure grunt from Ash. Her liquids, combined with pre, trickled out of her pussy and on to Ash's hips, soaking it.

A few minutes of coitus and both of them were nearing their climax. "A-ash….I-I'm going to cum…"

"Me t-too…" The last thrust sent them both over the edge. Her walls constricted upon his length, triggering Ash's orgasm. She violently convulsed and she stayed still while trying not to crush him.

With a combined cry, Ash unloaded his cream deep inside her womb, while she let out her flow of love juices. The love cocktail's excess flowed out and dripped towards the floor, leaving a pool of their secretions in the wake.

"T-that was fun…don't you think Giratina?" he asked. Instead, she collapsed beside him, asleep. "Giratina? GIRATINA!" He shook her but to no avail. He saw her smile and just gave up. "Oh well, back to bath!" He immediately jumped inside the pool and lay back, floating on the water's surface.

In the bushes, the three female Legendaries were panting as their orgasms ended. "That was really hot. I wish I was Giratina." Groaned Cresselia. "We'll have our chance." Answered Arceus. "I surely hope so." Grumbled Ho-oh. The three looked at each other and laughed before taking another bath, together.

After bathing,

"That was really nice." Ash sighed, a towel on his head. He was already finished with the bathGiratina was already awake and was walking besides him. "Giratina, Ash! Wait up!" Arceus called, with Cresselia and Ho-oh following suit. "What's up?" Giratina evaded Arceus's glance but Arceus spoke, "Could I speak with Giratina for a bit?"

Giratina shyly joined the female trio and entered the Meeting room, leaving Ash in the hallway. The minute the door closed, the serious atmosphere instantly vanished. "How was he? Tell us!" Cresselia asked, curious and excited about Ash and her sexual escapade. "He wasn't bad but he was gifted, if you know what I mean." She proudly replied, a smile forming in her face. "Awwwww. I really want to do that to him. You bitch!" Arceus playfully scowled, earning herself laughs and giggles.

Suddenly,

*THUD, CRASH

A loud crash followed by a yelp of pain was heard, the voice echoing throught the whole hallway. "What was that?" asked Ho-oh, looking at both Arceus and Giratina. "There's only one way to find out." Without warning, the door creaked open. The four prepared to attack but calmed down when they saw Ash. "Uh. Guys, it looks like you have another competitor." He sighed, forcing himself through the door. "Who is it?" asked Ho-oh, feigning surprise and curiosity.

Without a word, he entered and the three just stood in shock. Around his waist were claws, hugging him. At his left side, there was Latias. "Latias! Get off me, will you?" Latias didn't heed his call and proceeded to just snuggle on him. "Guys, a little help please?"

The three, Giratina, Arceus and Cresselia, began to look at him angrily and chorused, "AAAAAASH!" Ash already knew what was going to happen and began to panic. "It wasn't me! I don't know how she got here! Please listen to me!"

His apology came way too late as several Psychic attacks were launched against him. Latias had managed to evade the attacks but not him. He flew against the door, hitting his head in the process. He immediately fainted as the other female Legends began to argue once more.

"If you can't pick one, pick all or neither of them."


	5. Shocking News

Shocking News

"I can't believe this!" Arceus shouted to the other girls in the meeting room. They were conducting a meeting after the Bath house hall incident. An unconscious Ash was placed inside a new room along with his Pokémon and any remaining things he had that survived the Thunderbolt in his room.

"Calm down, Arceus! It was our own fault for doing that to him." Giratina admitted. "But still, it was Ash's fault for that to happen." Cresselia answered a hint of jealousy in her tone. Latias stared at the 3 legendary females, knowing full well she caused Ash pain from their attacks.

"Now, now, we all need to settle down." Ho-oh calmly said as the heat of the matter, affecting the atmosphere, began to turn bad. "You are one to talk." Cresselia retorted as if this was meant to be an argument. "Giratina already had a go with him and this Latias has some gull going in between us and him." Cresselia explains, glaring at Latias like a problem.

"Hey! I love Ash and he loves me back!"Latias shouted. Though she thought it was true the truth was that she left him wondering who kissed him when he left. "The girl has a large dream." Cresselia's seductive tone turned to that of an angered angel. "It's true, he loves me!" Latias answered back. "Please girls, don't go fighting." Giratina was failing in stopping them.

"You can't stop a psychic with a grudge." Arceus explained to Giratina as Latias and Cresselia were at a stare off. "Can't we just find some compromise?" Ho-oh asked to Arceus. "They look ready to blast each other to bits." She continued.

"We can but then we have to promise something to Cresselia." Arceus explained. "Lean over you two." She instructed. As Ho-oh and Giratina lean over to hear what Arceus has planned? Even though the ladies were plotting, Cresselia and Latias stared with hatred and vengeance written in their snouts.

"Alright, we let Latias in the "We want Ash Brigade" but the next one to have him is definitely Cresselia." Arceus whispered to the two. "But then wouldn't Cresselia relax over this and boast about it?" Giratina said as worry is getting the best of her. "This I great, if we could stop these two from going to their throats we can practically stop a murder from happening." Ho-oh excited to find the plan to work. "But the drawback to this is that we add Latias to the competition." Arceus defeatedly said to her idea of compromise.

"Why can't we just let them kill each other?" Giratina's evil side started to arrive into her mind. "And then we could never call ourselves "pure" deities, tainting our hearts with conflicts and bloodshed." Arceus' stare frightened Giratina from her evil ploy. "I guess you're right… But we let Ash hurt didn't we?" Giratina warily said, knowing full well that they caused the pains of his body. "Don't worry; I made sure he's fine." Ho-oh reassured Giratina and Arceus. "Speaking of Ash, did you make sure nothing was broken with anything since he took all our attacks head on?" Arceus asked her concerned tone was evident. "He's fine, he's sleeping soundly." Ho-oh reassured then once more.

Back inside a room similar to the one zapped to oblivion by a certain annoyed rodent, Ash was asleep. All his injuries vanished thanks to the efforts of Ho-oh. He looked peaceful and soundly calm as if no worry has within his senses. That was short lived as a small mass of green crept up from outside and beside the bed.

It climbed its way up knowing that her small form couldn't jump a height her body was not allowed to act on. As the small mass reached the top, she looked for any signs of his yellow companion. (Nothing, just what I needed.) She thought as she crawled next to Ash's sleepy form. (Finally, I could see him and his cute face.) Shaymin's face emerges out from under her grassy hood. "Oh Ash…" She said sweetly seeing the calm, cute and quiet face of Ash.

She placed her paws on his cheek, feeling the smooth and warmth of the young boy coursing through her. She wanted to do this ever since that Xatu told her about him. "Ash…" She leaned closer to his face. "Oh Ash…" And soon Ash's unconscious form shifted, rendering his head to face Shaymin as he mumbles something. (Now is my chance.) She told herself and leaned over planting her small snout at Ash's mouth.

She kissed him, the "Chosen One", the boy that help her joining her kind once more, the boy that did everything he could do and the boy that had won her heart. She felt relieved, happy, bliss and ecstatic. She felt like melting on the spot as she kissed the unconscious Ash.

Unfortunately for her, her actions has caused Ash to stir. His lips were being blocked in a kissy way. In response, Ash's mouth took up the kissing seriously. Shaymin was surprised to find Ash kissing her back. She was in heaven, she kissed harder trying to feel the love and the warmth, closing her eyes dreaming of being loved and fucked by Ash. But due to her forceful action Ash completely stirred in his sleep.

"Hhmm mmm" Shaymin moaned to her sealed mouth. Ash awake, a little fazed but fine. He was about to yawn when the image in front of him caused him to pause and freeze. (Oh! No! Who is this now?) Ash's mind was in a swirl of undefined shock. In front of him was a Shaymin, kissing him lip to lip his eyes all fixed and stunned.

Shaymin was in bliss and wanted to change her position. She opened her eyes only to find a shocked Ash. "AH!" Shaymin retreated back curling herself from the embarrassment. Ash could not say a single word, was this Shaymin that same one or is it a different Shaymin. "Uuhh" Ash started at the small mass of green and white.

Before Ash could make contact the Shaymin in question used Seed flare at Ash, causing him to fall over. Shaymin retreated back and escaped through the puff of green and out the door. (I can't believe he saw me!) She shouted in her head.

Ash was once again dizzy and fazed by the small puffy explosion and started to fade into unconsciousness once more. His last thought before blacking out (Yup that was the same Shaymin.) *faints*

The loud but non destructive boom was heard by the sharp ears of Ho-oh. "Huh?" She reacted which took the attention of Arceus and Giratina. "What is it Ho-oh?" Giratina asked as worry was taking the wheel again. "I need to check something. Why don't you two explain the um... compromising to Cresselia?" Ho-oh said as she left the four females. (I just know that was from Ash's room) was Ho-oh's last thought.

As Ho-oh left the room, the Psychic vendetta between Cresselia and Latias continues. "You will never win against me." Cresselia spoke. "I will not let you stop me from my Ash." Latias answered back. Their eyes glaring dangerously as the two were about to square off in a large battle.

"Should we intervene?" Giratina asked Arceus beside her. "Probably, or else they would kill each other with their glares." Arceus explains. With her sudden stomp she took the attention of both Latias and Cresselia, both looking up at Arceus. "Ok you two stop glaring." Arceus looks down. "Cresselia let Latias be and allow her to be here." She continued and Cresselia's look of irritation caused Arceus to cut her short. "We'll let Latias in as well." In an instant Latias flew high screaming. "OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Latias repeated and soon dash away.

"Why did you let a child in here?" Cresselia retorted to Arceus' explanation. "She's just about a hundred, why did you allow a child to run amuck in the Halls?" Cresselia continues. In Arceus' mind her question does pose a good enough compromising. "So you don't want children going around in the halls?" Arceus' tone was getting both Cresselia's and Giratina's attention. "Then why don't you send Ash home?" She continued.

Surprised to hear Arceus say such a thing caught Cresselia, "Why should we let Ash go, I was talking about Latias." She questioned. "You kept screaming not to let a child in our halls so, Ash and Latias will have to go." Arceus' mocking tone over Cresselias's demands had utterly humiliated Cresselia. She was loss for how Arceus could ever do such a thing. "That's not the point I just want Latias to stay away from him. It's bad enough that we compete and share him. Adding her will just cause problems" Cresselia said as her anger build within her.

"Then a compromise is in order." Arceus explains, Cresselia's anger disappeared and was replaced by suriosity. "What? What kind of compromise?" Cresselia's curios self was asking. "We allow Latias in and the next fling with Ash is all yours" Arceus's eyes showed no lie she was trying for a compromise.

Cresselia was stunned; Arceus was offering her a time with Ash if the opportunity arrives. Allowing the young dragon in their mitts but then the thought of getting Ash all to herself was not a chance she would miss. "Alright Arceus, I'll let the little dragon so long as I get a good enough fling with Ash." Cresselia's evil smile returned as her triumph over the matter has won her the right to take Ash the next time he was available. "Alright then…" Arceus answered.

Giratina on the other hand was getting worried somehow, she felt he stomach knot over itself, her body heated more, she could feel herself weaken recently and her mind is getting lighter through the time. (I wonder what's happening with me?) She thought to herself. Her trouble was not unnoticed since Arceus was beside her.

Arceus saw through the smile Giratina gave her. "Giratine you look, unwell. Is there a problem?" Arceus's concern snapped Giratina. "What? I don't feel uneasy" She answered to the Alpha. "No, you definitely don't look well. You're sweating than any of us. There is something wrong and I want to know Giratina." Arceus's straightforwardness has once again given the incorrect message towards Giratina. Cresselia was oblivious to all of this as she swayed her way out of the room mumbling "I'm getting Ash! I'm getting Ash!"

Once she left the room the dead silence was causing Giratina to look more worried to herself than towards Ash. "I don't know… I was just my peachy self since this morning. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I just do everything normally." Giratina explained as she continues to look into her memories from earlier today."Are you sure? What about yesterday?" Arceus asked the distorted one. "Yesterday…" Giratina said as she soon trailed off to her small daydream of getting Ash dick in her.

Arceus was there witing for any response until Giratina started to drool. "Giratina snap out of it!" Arceus shouted next to Giratina snapping her out. "Huh? What?" Giratina mumbled as she returns to reality. "I suppose the event with Ash was what you were thinking" Arceus assume and was confirmed by the sudden silence and reddish blush that was plastered onto her face. "I'll need to hack you." Arceus told Giratina and soon the psychic plate was placed and absorbed by the Alpha. Her body turned a shade of purple and looked at Giratina.

"Are you sure, I am a ghost type remember, you shouldn't try it." Giratina warned but the Alpha knew something about that. "My dear, there are other things that are not restricted on dire situations, using psychic I could find what is causing you to be in a whole lot of unpleasant bodily functions. Just hold still." Arceus explained as she used psychic checking on Giratina's body, inside and out.

Arceus continues to look inside and outside of Giratina. She checked everything and soon found one speck of light that caused Arceus to freeze and pause on her own. She stared at Giratina, stiff as stone as she looked to her belly. Giratina on the other hand saw her staring uncomfortably at her belly.

"Um… Arceus, is there something wrong?" she asked looking at Arceus with worry that she might has lost something. To her surprise Arceus stood up and left in a fazed look out the room. "Huh?" Giratina saw this peculiar event disturbing. "Arceus, where are you going? You haven't told me what happened." She pleaded as she chased Arceus to the halls.

Back in ash's room, Ho-oh arrives to see a puff of green starting to disappear over the bed. "Oh my." She said as she saw the bed sprawled away at one side. She proceeded to walk her way towards the other side seeing Ash's unconscious state, asleep in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ash!" She screamed as she rushed forward, checking his body once more for any injuries. Other than the bump on his face and behind his head, Ash was not that battered. Fixing his small form on the bed, she placed him there and found out that he was naked. She blushed, seeing the sizable limp penis in between his legs. (No, don't think of such a thing yet… I need to find the culprit.) She snapped to herself, though her eyes still trailed over Ash's little soldier.

She saw the greenish mist as it soon left the room. Taking a whiff of the smoke that was the explosion she knew it could not have been gunpowder or any other explosive item. "Smells like flowers and pollen to me." She explained her observation, trying to find the culprit. Her memories soon snap back to the other day. (It can't be that small Shaymin… can it?) Her mind wondered since that little Shaymin was the only grass type to enter the Halls. "It must be her…" She trailed seeing the little soldier between Ash's legs.

The fact that she had look out for him and a small little crush on the "Chosen One" was enough to make her wander into her daydream. "I could just do it." She spoke. She walked herself closer to Ash's cute and silent body, sleeping peacefully. Lowering herself, she could still smell the residue of the Seed Flare that happen to land on. Sniffing the meat, she could tell it was musky and manly. (OH ALPHA!) She thought as her body shivered to the thought of tasting the special cream inside.

Leaning her beak where she touched the limp but small shaft. She opened her beak releasing her thin but long tongue. She licked the shaft a little; though smaller in correct proportions she still found the taste of male appealing.

Before she knew it, she found the small meat grow in a sizable length, much to her happiness. (OH Yes! It grew.) She thought, in no time, she tasted the shaft more, her tongue wrapping itself over it. She was grateful for the long tongue she had. She wrapped her tongue in a "U" shape and started sucking on, with effort.


	6. Mental Reflex

You're the father…" "She's pregnant…" "Good luck, you'll need it…" "I love you…" "Come back here!" "Where are you…?" "I want him…!" "I'm going to be his forever…" "Please be safe…" "Arceus is getting married…?" "I'll be the greatest Pokémon master there is…!" "Look out…!"

Ash was currently sleeping in the bedroom given to him, silent, peaceful and safe, though one simple phrase repeated over his head. "You're the father…" Ash was struggling to cope with that simple phrase as his memories swirl within his mind. That simple but truthful statement had swirled within Ash's mind as he asked himself what he'd done to deserve this.

"Why me? Why is this happening to me? How did it happen? I was sure I can't get them pregnant, but Giratina is pregnant. When was the last time I was this confused and out of control over things?" He thought to himself, continuing the mental struggle. Ash couldn't believe the news; he was going to be a father.

He can't take such a responsibility. He's too young, he had a journey to accomplish, and his friends are waiting for him. But his mind did not let him wake up from the nightmarish dream that was conjured up from the recent turning of events. His dream had just begun… a dream he wished to forget… more than just the dream is what he'll get… he would rather forget everything… just the only way to save himself.

The bells chimed, the place covered in light, outside into the world as the many Pokémon and many humans gather as Ash could see. Looking here and there he saw all kinds of Pokémon, big one, small ones, flying ones, even the ones that should never be here. The humans he saw were his friends, family, every gym leader he has faced until now and many a handful of friends and people he hadn't seen before.

Soon his vision turned around as he saw the sight he could never have taken in account. There stood the females of rare and legends all covered in a veil of white as if in their own wedding dresses. The large females, Arceus, Giratina, and Ho-oh were shrunken enough to fit on leaning down to kiss him, as the others, Shaymin, Cresselia and Latias stood their positions since they are in a sizable form themselves. Each lady was decorated differently as their wedding dresses.

Arceus sported a veil on her head and a large enough white cloak covering the ring on her midsection; they even decorated her plates with ribbons of the corresponding colors to add to the beauty and splendor of her presence.

Giratina was wearing white… a combination completely contrasting on her dark color but to the fact that she looked beautiful with, she was wearing a lovely dress that covered all six of her legs but still give her the mobility to move. Her wings were given white feathers, so many that even Ash could not believe how angelic Giratina could look by just having her wings all feathered up in white, her face was not as covered as Arceus but her mouth was covered by a small veil.

Ho-oh was encased in rainbows but to be true that was just her effects, her head was hooded by a white cloak, but not that covered by the hood, her wings were retracted, she wore a white coronation like cloth on her head and the hood extended down from her head and reaching her back towards the tail feathers.

Shaymin was there. Even though she was small to begin with, she had a very bright white flower placed upon her head while her green gown, designed with a rainbow of flowers as she stared profoundly, a blush visible towards Ash.

Cresselia was in a pink gown covering her body accordingly but her crescent wings protrude out of the dress. She had a little mocha colors on the ends of her gown. Her veil on her face was a shade of white and faint effects of crescent moons. Her body illuminated a shine of white and small rainbow-like effects to mark her as the important one of them all.

Latias was wearing a bright pink dress, complementing her reddish color. She had little pink bows tied on the tip of every wing, including on her head wings. She wore a large but beautiful white bow which marked her simple but large enough impression on the world.

Ash moved and followed where his dream phase and before he knew it he was in front of the girls, all arranged in a semi-circle formation, the larger females being in the middle.

Bells continue to chime and ring as the wedding rhythm was evident. Ash stared at the ladies as if he was in love but knew better that it was just his dream forcing him to be that way.

In reality, Ash was struggling in his sleep, sweating and shifting as his eyes were suffering through the many hardships he had to endure. Unfortunately, this one hardship will be the one and only thing he could never escape, succeed against or save himself from. He was trapped. Arceus soon started to speak in his dream.

"I, the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus, have decided to make this boy, the "Chosen One" to be my mate and mates to these females with me. To those who do not know who this boy is, he is the one and only human to have caused such a drastic change into the world. In his journeys and in his ways to be the man he is, he followed his purpose and destiny. With that, I am happy to call this boy a man of all time, an example that will surpass any and whatever expectation we, his mates to be, expect him to be. We are all here to witness the new age that will go beyond all there is everyone had never thought possible."

"Ash Ketchum, will you take each and every one of us ladies as your mate, to be there for you, to be the care that you hold and the shield that will defend these ladies, from now until forever, will you follow, take care and love these ladies, in sickness and in health, and all the matters of being a man to all of us?"

"I do." Dream Ash said. "NO! NO! Not this!" The real Ash yelled.

"Do we, ladies of the Chosen one take this boy, the titled "Chosen One" to be our mate, to love, to care, to be together and to be there for us as we are for him, To be his shield in need and to be the other hand for him, to be there in sickness and in health, and all matters as his mates and his eternal love?"

They all announced in unison, "We do." They all said.

"Then, let us kiss our mate." Arceus said lovingly in Ash's dream. They all lean down, ready to kiss him. Ash's dream showed him the image of about to kiss Arceus, lips-to-lips. The intrusion of Ash's mind had somehow influenced the event and skipped it, much to Ash's relief.

There he was sitting on his recliner chair, minding his own business. He had finished the world's Pokemon League and was officially one of the Pokémon masters there are in the whole world. Nothing could have broken his happiness until the ground shook and rumbled. He did not move as he was well aware about the coming situation that will befall him. Although the real Ash did wonder why he was not panicking as any other or wondering why it was happening.

"Daddy!" said a whole lot of voices he could not recognize. Looking to his side he saw a mass of smaller sized Giratinas, Latiases, some Latioses, Cresselias, a few Shaymins, Ho-ohs, and the most shocking of all, Arceuses. Though he was frightened in reality, the dream made Ash happy and continues to hug each and every single one of them. Kissing a few of them as they swarm him like the real man he was. "I love you all." Dream Ash said as the children laugh and play over their half brothers and sisters.

Though it was a sight to see, the real Ash was not taking this very lightly, they were children from him and each one was different from the original, except for the obvious size difference. Before anything would happen, Arceus came, walking beside the dream Ash. "They all look so happy don't they?" Arceus asked. "Don't worry; I'll love for as long as you want dear, for you, my other mates, your sisters and for our children. I'm here for all of you." Dream Ash said. "I love you…" Whispered Arceus and to Ash's horror he did awoke, all sweat and breathing trying to gasp for air.

It was already morning when he woke up. His shirt was drenched in his sweat. The bed was really misarranged. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He just had a nightmare, if it was considered as one.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, frustrated and shocked. "THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH TO TAKE!" The stress of the past events began to take a toll on him. His brain began to slow down, his actions inconsistent and everything was out of place. His poor brain couldn't take the amount of stimuli and data it received the past few days that it shut down.

At that moment, he blacked out. He suffered a nervous breakdown. His memory was now temporary lost, the 'computer' booting itself as if it was brand new. He once again opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "Where am I? How did I get here?" His mind was now clear and stable, or so it seems.

He changed his clothes and packed the things in the room. "Wherever I am, I want to get out of here." He carried Pikachu on his arms and exited the door.

Walking down the hallway, he took a left and a right then, before you knew it, he was lost. "WHERE THE HECK AM I?" Frustrated, he took the nearest stairway and eventually reached back to his own room. Getting irritated, he groaned loudly before entering the room once again.

"I'm trapped in God-knows-where I am. I might be forever lost in these halls." The thought of him dying in these halls began to get him depressed. When he thought about it more, he might actually have a chance of leaving this dreaded place.

With more energy and charisma than before, he woke up his buddy and put him in his bag. His head was on the outside of the bag for obvious reasons. He ran towards the door and sprinted outside. Before he could actually run, he bumped into Arceus. ".." he groaned, rubbing his nose. "Oh hello Ash! How are you doing today?" Arceus smiled at him. But he was just dumfounded at that moment.

In front of him was a towering Pokemon. But it could speak English. "I must check this out!" He excitedly grabbed his Pokedex from his left pocket and took it out. The device began to read her information.

_**Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon**_

_**According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.**_

"This is really cool. A Legendary Pokemon and it could speak English." Arceus blushed a bit before saying, "Ash, are you free this afternoon?" She had planned to eat with him and then seize her chance before Cresselia. She was a bit jealous of Giratina for getting pregnant before her and she was a bit excited because she really could get pregnant with him.

Ash was further taken aback. This Pokemon knew his name, but how? "Uhm…excuse me but who are you?" Arceus was now the one shocked. "A-Ash…don't you…r-remember me?"

"I really don't know who you are. But I have to leave, see you again." He waved to her before sprinting to the end of the hall and rounded a corner, Pokedex in hand

Arceus just stood there, shocked and on the verge of tears. "H-how could he f-forget about me…." Tears fell from her eyes as she silently cried. Her sorrow was immense. He had forgotten about her but she didn't forget about him. But deep inside her, she had a feeling something wasn't right.

Meanwhile,

Seeming to have gotten lost _again_, he randomly ran any hallway and unfortunately, bumped into Cresselia.

Cresselia fell backwards at the impact, as Ash also fall on his back, his bag falling from his back.

Cresselia squealed at him, remembering Arceus' compromise the day before. "Ash, we're going to have fun later, okay?" She winked at him seductively. But Ash wasn't moved but instead, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

He pointed his Pokedex and once again, it read her entry.

_**Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon.**_

_**Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon**__._

"Is it just me or does every Legendary Pokemon know my name?" he sighed, before standing. "Cresselia, I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other in the future." He ran off, leaving a confused and disappointed Cresselia in his wake.

After 5 minutes,

The female Legendaries were at the entrance to the Hall of Origins and everyone was confused and shocked at what happened to him.

"What's going on?" tearfully asked Latias. "How on earth can he have forgotten about us?" groaned Giratina. "I don't know." Retorted Arceus. "Whatever it is, he must be returned to normal or else I'll go mad." Joked Cresselia. Latias, Arceus and Giratina just looked at her with suspicion before looking to each other once again.

As they were discussing, Ash arrived at the entrance of the Hall. Relieved, he slumped himself in the middle of their chaotic reverie and sighed. "At last, the exit."

He barely noticed the others as he was too tired to do so. He was constantly being shaken by the others as he tried to rest. "Ash." "ASH!" "Ash, wake up!"

His anger reached a high point and without warning, spoke the taboo words about women. "GODDAMNIT! STOP IT! YOU KEEP BUGGING ME AS IF YOU'RE RELATED TO ME BUT I DON'T REMEMBER WHO THE HELL YOU ALL ARE! YOU'RE ALL FAT WHORES, YOU KNOW THAT? "

The air began to feel very weird and everything became quiet. He had a very bad feeling about this and he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Aaaasssshhhhhh….." They chorused. He was afraid to look but his curiosity took the best of him and he looked. He didn't like what he saw. They were smiling at him but their smiles weren't of joy but of sadism.

He swallowed hard and groaned, "I probably shouldn't have said that." Then chaos ensued as he got attacked by the Legends with their strongest attacks. The whole Hall rumbled and an explosion was heard all throughout the region of Sinnoh.

When they were finished, the female Legends were panting in happiness at their outlet of anger. Ash was knocked unconscious and his injuries weren't quite serious, apart from a large bump on the head and some bruises.

"What did we just do?" Arceus asked, her rage now gone. "I think we killed him." Ho-oh cried. "He's still alive. He's…sleeping." Shaymin replied. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating faster than normal. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, ARCEUS!" blamed Giratina. "ME? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO GOT PREGNANT?" The others gasped at her revelation. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Giratina just blushed and looked away. A voice was heard followed by a groan. "Girls, would you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here…" The girls were stunned. He suddenly remembered them. They squealed in joy and began to shout in glee, "HE REMEMBERS US NOW!"

But then, a pink blur appeared out of nowhere and a bubble appeared simultaneously. A pink feline was bouncing on it. "Well, look at who decided to drop by." Giggled Cresselia. Mew had arrived but she had a curious smile. "The explosion looks fun. I want to try it." Before Arceus could object, another explosion occurred. In its aftermath, it left the Legends with burns and singed parts of their body. "MEW!" Arceus growled angrily as she began to chase the little pink feline down the hall, launching multi-type Judgment attacks along the way. Mew let out a high-pitched laugh before running away in joy from Arceus.

The other legends just laughed at the two before leaving for their separate rooms, leaving Cresselia and Ash alone. "Uhhh….what happened? And why do you smell singed?" Cresselia ignored her questions and pressed her cheek against his face. "I missed you, your former self, I mean." Ash looked at her and asked, "Did I leave? I don't remember….." He was sealed off with a kiss from Cresselia. (Ash, we're going to have fun later tonight.) Hearing her say this telepathically made him panic. He broke away from the kiss and began to move away from her. "WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME DO THAT!" Cresselia just winked at him and used Psychic. His body froze in place as his mind was the only functioning part left in his body.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT THING WITH YOU! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" He pleaded, but Cresselia heard nothing of it. "Ash, we're going to do it, whether you like it or not." She floated towards the hallway and dragged the helpless Ash like a ragdoll. "PLEASE! NOT NOW! AT LEAST NOT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! !" Cresselia giggled before proceeding with her dragging. A smile was now pasted on her face as she now knows that she will get what she wants…tonight.

A yell echoed throughout the hall as he was being dragged against his own will and was going to be raped…inevitably.


	7. Abrupt Departure

In a room high above the world, Cresselia was smiling widely. She was smiling not because of joy but of lust. On her bed was her love, the one that she was willing to spend the entire life with, Ash. His face seemed to portray fear and horror as she was going to make herself his, no matter what the cost should be.

In her own perspective, she was going to enjoy every bit of 'them' time. But in Ash's perspective, it was going to be hell, only personified as a Pokémon.

"Cresselia, please. Not now, I'm still too young." He pleaded, expecting to get off with his plea. But Cresselia shook her head, to his great horror, and replied,

"I won't let you off this time. I've waited for my chance and this is my reward."

Her eyes shone a bright blue color as she used Psychic to remove his clothes forcefully. "AH!" he exclaimed in surprise as he tried to resist but couldn't. All clothes gone, his member was now fully exposed to her prying eyes, but it was still flaccid. She had an idea on how to fix the problem but Ash further resisted as he saw her approaching his pride.

"I'm not going to let you do that thing to me!" He broke her hold on him and, with his hands, tried to push her back.

"ASH! STOP RESISTING!" She tried to get the situation under control but she was indeed failing. With a last ditch effort, she used Hypnosis on him. Slowly but surely, he started to falter against her, his actions growing slower and more erratic until he eventually collapsed against the bed once more.

Sweat was already pouring down on her cheeks as she once again approached him. "I must do it now or else I'll lose my chance forever." With a shaky nerve, she approached his member and gave it a long, slow lick from base to the tip. He moaned audibly as he felt the pleasure in his dreams, which he thought was almost too real to believe. Her confidence rising, she gave quick licks against his head, earning herself groans, moans and grunts of pleasure.

Without thinking, she took in his entire length, surprising the still-asleep Ash and he gave an exclamation proceeded by a long moan. She started to lick it and her breath was tickling and stimulating the head, causing it to start leaking pre-cum. Its taste resembled that of vinegar, but only sweeter. But instead of stopping, she just started to go even faster as the taste started to make her wet down below. It was literally turning her on. She started to suckle on the opening, adding even more pleasure. Ash was finding it hard to still believe he was dreaming in the dream.

She was already trying hard to resist riding him immediately. But something happened that snapped her mindset on what she was doing. When she was licking him, he exploded inside her mouth. His member spurted out waves after waves of his hot, gooey spunk everywhere in her mouth. She tried her best to swallow it all but after the second wave, she couldn't take it anymore. The excess cum slipped past her maw and dripped towards the bed sheet, forming a puddle and soaking his thighs. She fell back on the carpeted floor, panting and coughing as she struggled to swallow the remainder of the seed.

Her face was blushing furiously, as she looked at his semi-flaccid tool. It was still slick from her saliva and it seemed to glisten in the minute rays of sunlight. As she was about to approach him, he stirred as he was starting to waken. "What happened? And why do I feel tired?" He groaned as he shook his head to wake himself up.

But he felt something sticky at his groin area. "Ewwww…" He put a finger on his nether region and managed to scoop up some of the sticky liquid on it.

"What the hell is this?" He sniffed and without thinking, he took a taste of the liquid. Immediately, he choked on it, the taste was awful. He coughed and began to stand up. In a moment of awkwardness, a slight breeze whirled through him, causing him to scurry under the covers for shelter.

Cresselia had managed to recover from her shock and she floated over his body but was surprised to see him awake. Ash looked out from under the covers and the two's glances met.

"CRESSELIA, DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" He yelled, positioning himself for protection. She was surprised at his sudden outburst but it seemed that it only made her even hornier.

"You have no choice. It's either you give or I'll have to hurt you to get what I want." She offered, her eyes starting to glow a bluish color.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would come and save him from his 'plight'.

At that moment, Arceus was walking down the hall where Cresselia's room was located. "Ash, I really want you…" she told herself.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With the fire of passion, love and lust overrunning her mind and all her rational thought, she ran down the hall and eventually stopped at her door.

Pressing an ear against the door, she heard the two's voices but was surprised that it wasn't moans but instead, arguments and screams. "I have to stop them and take him for myself." She thought as she prepared herself to Body Slam the door. Suddenly, a yell was heard from the room, which was a signal to barge into her room unannounced.

She paced herself back a few steps before charging into the door with full force. The door flew open, surprising the two occupants inside. Cresselia immediately turned around and saw Arceus. Ash, meanwhile, was smiling as he thought Arceus was there to save him.

"Arceus! I'm glad to see you!" he grinned widely. Cresselia flew beside Arceus and whispered something to her.

[I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY FLING!] Arceus whispered back.

(It is! I'm here to help you.) Cresselia's frown turned into a smile as she was offered help…by the Goddess herself.

Ash was watching the two and took the opportunity to get away from them. He quietly scrambled for his clothes and quickly wore them. He crept past them, between Arceus' legs and he was almost home free.

{Just a bit more…just a bit more} he told himself. He was able to reach the exit but the moment he sat up, his hair grazed the 'box' of Arceus.

"Uh-oh."

Arceus was surprised by a sudden surge of pleasure emanating from her groin area. "Oooooohhhh…" She moaned, unconsciously lowering herself little by little upon Ash. "GAH!" He scurried away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Cresselia was looking curiously at Arceus, a blush on her cheeks and her breathing was slightly off.

"Are you okay?" Arceus shook her head instantaneously and she began to look for Ash's presence in the room. When they actually started to look for their 'prey', he had already run to a place away from them.

Ash was resting inside the Meeting room, atop a throne; his breath was out of sync with the rest of his body. "God, when will this nightmare ever end?" he groaned loudly, seeming to talk to an inanimate entity. As if by chance, the window blew open as two Dragon-types flew into the room and land exactly in front of him.

At this time, he was startled badly, his hair was out of shape and his clothes were also in pandemonium. One of the dragons was a white-colored, had large wings and a braided tail. The other was dark-colored, had wings shaped like a human's hand and no tail. At first glance, they could be referred to polar opposites but Ash didn't care.

At that moment, he stared both of them from toe up to their head. As he scanned their body, his glance fell on a particular part that separates male from female. (What….the….hell.) He thought, as his glance soon started to proceed up towards their heads.

Reshiram and Zekrom were doing the same to Ash, but each could detect their specific aura. Reshiram saw the large amount of good aura in him and she smiled. Zekrom also saw a large amount of aura, this time evil and she grinned evilly.

Ash shivered as he saw their smiles and said, "Whoever you both are, I don't want anything to be associated with the two of you." He stood up from his chair and began to walk towards the door. The two dragons just stood there, as if in a trance. Without a word, they started to fly towards him, causing a big ruckus. He immediately spun around and saw the approaching females and yelled, "AAAAAAHHH!"

Meanwhile, Arceus and Cresselia were gloomily walking towards the dining hall. Ash had escaped from their grasp once again and they were almost on the brink of sexual frenzy. As they were walking, Arceus sighed, "Ash…when will you ever love us?" Her thoughts were loudly interrupted by a loud yell followed by a loud thud sound.

"What was that?" asked Cresselia, looking at Arceus.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Cresselia nodded in response.

They ran down towards Ash's room and as they passed the Meeting hall, the door flew open and out came Ash, Reshiram and Zekrom, falling against Arceus and Cresselia.

Ash soon closed his eyes, expecting pain from the impact but instead felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling and he breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was fine, or so it seems. He tried to move his four limbs but couldn't. He moved his hands but he earned himself long moans from both Cresselia and Arceus. He moved his feet but he earned himself another pair of long moans, this time coming from Reshiram and Zekrom.

"This isn't really my day." He groaned, trying to wriggle out of his situation. He was stuck in a middle of four female Legends and, worse of all, every move he makes, he makes them moan. Thinking of a way to escape, he quickly moved his hands and feet, their combined moans echoing throughout the hall. He nimbly jumped off them and immediately ran towards his room.

He sat down on the bed and lay down. He thought of the events that happened over the course of the past few days and he growled in frustration. "What are they trying to make of me? A father? An idiot?" He scanned the room with his eyes and it fell on his bag. Standing from the bed, he walked towards it and soon began to fumble its contents. As he was fumbling about, the four, sprawled females soon began to stir from their temporary slumber.

The four examined each other from top to toe and each of their glances fell on their most feminine part. They all were flushed in their faces and they were blushing furiously. Arceus looked at Reshiram and Zekrom curiously and in her mind, she was surprised of how they got here.

"Reshiram and Zekrom, what's your purpose of arriving here?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "We both sensed a large amount of good and bad aura in you all. They were both in the extremes of what we could sense." Reshiram answered, looking at Zekrom before they both nodded to each other.

"Well, I know that we didn't do anything." Cresselia butted in, a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't believe you. We wouldn't come here had we not known what you all did." Zekrom smirked, a grin still evident on her face.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Cresselia stuttered, remembering the event that happened with Ash before Arceus barged their special time.

Zekrom crept closer and whispered to her ear, "Like what you did to that poor boy? He's pretty scarred right now." Cresselia suddenly breathed loudly, the blush simply exploding upon her cheeks and pretty much her entire body.

Meanwhile, Ash had managed to discover a calendar and was wide-eyed in shock. "I'm LATE!" he yelled as he began to stuff every item back into his backpack as fast as he could. He was planning on leaving through the window to escape detection from the girls. He opened it and stepped against the window sill. He was about to release Staraptor but he got sucked in by a portal. "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" he yelled before getting sucked in, the portal closing upon him.

"Oof!" He fell flat on the white marble glass floor, his eyes close, oblivious as to where he was. "What is it now?" He shouted in frustration to the sky until he opened his eyes to a familiar sight he did not want to see now.

There all around him were the same girls, Arceus, Cresselia, Zekrom and Reshiram looking down at the boy as they view him with affection on Arceus' and Cresselia's point of view. Zekrom and Reshiram view him as the source or the good and evil aura they deem troublesome and worth inspecting. Ash was once again trapped and surely surrounded by the girls.

"Calm down Ash… We… uh…" Cresselia started as she stuttered on what she wanted to say. Looking at Zekrom for a second remembering how she could know bad inside and out, Cresselia knew she could not escape her sights.

"NO! NO! NO! I am not going to be here and get… Raped by any of you!" Ash screamed as he closed his eyes in frustration as Pikachu look up at the two new legends he have not seen yet.

Though Ash was covering his eyes and closing his eyes shut as if dreaming this is all but a sick joke on him, Reshiram saw the hint and glimmer of kindness in the boy. ~What a shame, He suffered so much to the heartfelt and lustful actions of the legends.~ She pondered as she looked down at him, Cresselia reasoning with the disturbed boy. ~What a shame…~

"Enough!" Arceus screamed as she saw how terrified and unsure Ash was with the whole ordeal over him. "Ash please, calm down. We need to speak with you." Arceus spoke as she leaned down, looking at the down open his eyes at her. "I and behalf of the legends would want to say sorry for all we've done. I know it was selfish if us." Zekrom smirked to that confession. "To try and force you to be someone or something that you are clearly not." Arceus said as she stood high and proud. "Please, you may rest easy now, Ash. We will not do anything to you. We promise." In her sincerest voice, which Ash has never heard of, he looked up at her and saw how sorry her face has looked.

(A Legendary Pokémon is frowning. And it knows it was all her fault.) Ash pondered as she rose up to his feet, hands beside him, bag still with him and Pikachu staring at the Alpha off all Pokémon. "Are you sure?" He asked looking a little skeptical over how close Cresselia is to him.

"Yes, Ash. We will NOT pounce on you" Arceus hinted the not as a means to remove the smirk off of Cresselia's face, which earned Zekrom to smile some. "Now, please, go back to your room." Arceus said as she watched the boy look at the 4 legendaries.

"But I still need to know one thing" Ash started as his courage returned to him. "Who are these two Pokémon?" Ash said as he pointed towards Reshiram and Zekrom. Arceus completely forgetting that he has never went to the other regions, as reported by Ho-oh every time she saw him start anew on the many other regions.

"Well. Meet the essence of good and evil, the yin and Yang pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom." She announced as Reshiram and Zekrom bowed respectively as they were called.

Ash stared at the two legends as they look down at him with the same wondering eyes ever since they have arrived. "Well, it was nice to meet you." Ash said respectfully as he headed back to his room, Pikachu looking mighty worried at how Ash would be feeling right about now.

Once he was out, the door closing shut, Reshiram and Zekrom soon started pouring questions at the Alpha and the dream Pokémon. "What a catch! You have taken a liking to a male, Arceus; a human boy no less." Zekrom commented as she bumped her elbow at Arceus' side as if edging something more.

"Now please, I know you may look down on me for loving a human." Arceus responded.

"Of course not, I see in that boy, a sincere and very passionate human. He is a fine male, though the sizes do seem… discouraging for him to cause joy while you two are in bed." Reshiram started to joke. What she earned was a small sight of red on the cheeks of the Alpha Pokémon.

"It's not that, to be true to you both I haven't even gone and been with him in bed." Arceus shyly said.

"I was about to take him but he was, well, anti-climactic about the thing between me and him." Cresselia said proudly.

"We know, we could feel the presence of both good AND evil intents within your hearts." Reshiram and Zekrom answered as if they were mentally linked. This small information shocked the two other Pokémon.

"What made you two say such a thing?" Acreus asked surprised about the two new arrivals sound like they have plotted something.

"Are you two…?" But she could not continue as both Reshiram and Zekrom nodded, not needing to explain themselves to Arceus. Arceus' response was that of shock and sudden disbelief as she stared at them. Cresselia, on the other hand, did not understand what the 3 were talking about.

"Mind explaining to me what you three were talking about?" She butted in the small but shocking conversation.

Arceus looked at Cresselia but it seemed her mouth was shocked until further notice as gestured Cresselia to face Zekrom and Reshiram. As she did the Yin and Yang said with only one good phrase. "We're staying to find if Ash is the one to blame for us falling for him." At the confession of the two, Cresselia was also finding her mouth stuck, open this time.

Meanwhile, Ash walked through the halls, surprised he couldn't hear any echoes of his steps or even the windy vibrations that enters and exits when a door opens. "Man… Why is it always like this?" He asked to no one at all as he walked his way, passing to some of the doors he hadn't seen and others he have gone into. He pondered how or why it had happened to him. But he knew nothing how the girls would want him in the first place. None of them were a Celebi to see the future or travel through time, none of them can change the fate- Oh wait, Arceus would do that but she promised not to, none of them could have found any profit of any sort or kind for loving or mating with him.

His mind was in a swirl of ideas, speculations and the occasional mental image of the girls in hot position-! (I have got to stop thinking!) He thought to himself as the images of how he did it with Giratina made it the more out of control.

"I just need to take a breather." He told himself as he opened a door in complete random thought and found a strong but cool breeze of air pass by him, light shining strong and the sounds of Lopunnies going at- oh wait that was just the Staraptors making lo-. Ash smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand as the idea of sex keeps flooding his mind.

(Why, oh why, do I think of it when I'm out now?) He mentally asked himself as he looked at the scenery before him. Every time he thinks of them, his heart began to beat faster and his face burns up. This feeling was the same when he met Misty but soon disappeared. It was love. He groaned loudly before he lowered his head in defeat. (I guess….I really love them.) He walked back to the door and began to sprint to find Arceus. (I must tell her….I must!)

His running stopped when he heard crying inside the Meeting hall. "I hate you…I really do…. You're an idiot, ASH!" At the last sentence, his heart was struck with the searing pain of guilt. He had hurt her without knowing. He didn't care about her feelings. (I must make it up to her.)

He knocked at the door and entered. It was Arceus, crying her heart out on the table. She was hurt and rejected. She wished that he could love her like she loved him. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown when a voice called out to her. "Arceus?"

She stopped crying and looked over her shoulders. She saw Ash, his hat in between his hands, and to her surprise, he was blushing hard. She scanned her thoughts and saw what he was going to do. She smiled a little so that Ash couldn't see it.

He walked over to her and caressed her head. "I have something to tell you…" He whispered into her ear. "Arceus, I….I-I love…you" She was brimming in excitement as she was hearing the words she wanted to here for a very long time. She couldn't keep herself contained anymore. She sat up and hugged him, causing Ash to stumble and fall.

"Oh ASH! I love you too!" She snuggled on his chest; her love for this boy was immense. Ash's shocked expression turned into a smile.

"Could you gather everyone in the Hall?" She nodded happily before sending a psychic message to the female Legends.

A few minutes later, they all poured inside the Hall, their faces filled with curiosity.

Ash was seating the center seat as the girls sat on their respective places. "You might be wondering why I have called this meeting." He started, standing from his seat.

They all nodded, except Arceus who was in a lovesick trance. "First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for taking care of me."

They blushed at his gesture and they squealed a bit.

"I'm very sorry for what I'm going to say but I have to leave."

"WHAT?" They all shouted in chorus, even Arceus.

"I have my dream to achieve and I'm already late for my battle."

"Ash, will we ever see you again?" asked Latias, teary-eyed.

He nodded emphatically and put out a thumbs-up sign. "You can bet on it!"

He walked towards Arceus and whispered something to her. She seemed very reluctant to let him go but soon, she agreed.

Grasping his bag, he bowed in front of the others as he said, "Goodbye!" In a flash, he was gone in a blinding blue light.

After he had left, the girls were still stunned in the aftermath of what he just said. "I c-can't believe it!" groaned Ho-oh.

"Me neither. I can't stand being without him!" replied Giratina.

"Shall we follow him?" asked Shaymin, her eyes are gleaming in prospect.

They all nodded as they set out, determined to accompany him in his journey. But before they left, Arceus left a message to both Dialga and Palkia.

It read:

"_Dialga and Palkia, I trust that both of you could look over the world for me. I have found my soulmate and I am determined to look for him. I will be back soon._

_P.S. I know that the two of you will become lovers._

_Arceus"_

They flew into the ceasing afternoon, determined to find him and to help him.

Meanwhile,

Ash was teleported by Arceus to the Pokemon Center, where Dawn and Brock were apparently staying. "Thank you, Arceus." He sighed happily, before running inside, meeting his two companions waiting inside.


	8. The Chosen One's Flower

The Determined Flower

In the large northern landmass called Sinnoh, there were many exotic and beautiful things you can see. There were Pokémon and plants that were endemic to the region. It even has its own legends and myths. But our story doesn't go with the whole of Sinnoh but just one special Shaymin from her kind that has experienced the hardship and adventure that a certain human boy has caused.

It all started from one simple incident that led her to the care of that boy and his friends. During that time, she was interested to be free from them. She saw them as people who should never have seen her. But through the small adventure and even trying their best to help, tolerating her obnoxious and annoying attitude, she grew to like them and to see them as friends. Unfortunately, she saw that one boy be more than just "a friend" to her. In her mind, she knew she wanted to be with him. But her attitude and demeanor blocked all those thoughts away. She was so high with pride, the irony of being a Gratitude Pokémon. This morning, they all started to walk their way through the forest.

"Why are we here again?" She asked the closest Shaymin in their group. "Didn't you know? We have to go back from where we went off to." The other Shaymin said. "We're supposed to go back. Fall is coming and the north won't be nice to us in winter." The other Shaymin added.

Shaymin felt defeated, knowing the knowledge behind the group's decision about going back. (But then, I wouldn't see him…) Her thoughts trailed but as she realized what she had just said, she shook her face. "What am I thinking? That's just not possible." She said as she continues to follow the Shaymin group. Just like everyone of their group was a Shaymin. To add to the purpose why they are a group was thanks to their little size.

Through the perks of travelling in a group, they have kept themselves safe, healthy and intact. But that one special Shaymin still had recurring thoughts that would play once in a while as they traveled on foot to find the gracidea flowers that grow especially in the Sinnoh region. As their group traveled, they saw many other Pokémon, some just as small, others smaller and even the larger ones appeared in front of them. Thankfully, their sheer number could scare even a Garchomp if ever they used the same move.

Shaymin, on the other hand, wanted to finally find the flower to give them the ability to fly like a bird, free from any kind of restraint and boundaries. Before she could complain, their whole "flock" stopped for a rest to feed them and take breaks. They all went their separate ways as they all have different tastes and agendas.

Our heroine was taking a walk over to a small lake she happened to see when they passed by a second ago. She stared at the water. Leaning down, she saw herself in the water's reflection. Her white body was clean except for the dirt marks on her legs from the walking. Her green, grass-like fur on her back was looking healthy and clear even from the tiresome walking. She took a sip from the water and taking a dip wasn't so bad. She plunged in as if it was a pool just for her. Unfortunately, her group members had also found the lake she did. Before she knew it, they were all there, swimming, cleaning themselves and even playing with the younger ones.

"How annoying." She said as a few giggles and splashes have disturbed her in record time. She was about to exit out of the water when a portal opened above them all. Everyone was shocked to find such a thing happening, the young ones were afraid while the other experienced ones were ready to defend the group if it came out as a threat. Before anyone could decipher if this was a threat, a Celebi emerged out of the portal.

The Celebi flew over them, looking at each one. The portal soon disappeared as the Celebi flown over the Shaymin in hearing distance. "Hello there!" The Celebi, sounding female, greeted the Shaymin. The Shaymin had relaxed over this occurring event and greeted like a chorus. "HI!" they all cheered except for our one Shaymin. "Um… Do you Shaymin know what time is it?" The Celebi asked as if embarrassed to not know where she was. "What historical event do you know of?" asked one of the Shaymin to find the answer to the lost Celebi.

"Well… The Legendary Arceus has finally asked "The Chosen One to be her mate for eternity." The Celebi said while she pondered over the thing she just said. The whole Shaymin flock, even our Shaymin was shocked to hear the soon enough prediction as if it could really happen without them. "LADY ARCEUS ASKED A MALE!" Everyone shouted as if that was impossible. "I guess I'm back in time" joked the Celebi, seeing the many "WTF!" and shocked faces. "The only major event here was that 'The Chosen One' averted the doom of us all!" Another Shaymin shouted within the group.

"Is that so? Then I really am in the past." She laughed and squealed after knowing when she was. "Well, I guess you really are from the future." Another Shaymin within the group answered. "Then I thank you for the info. I don't suppose you Shaymin are looking for a patch of Gracidea plants around here?" The Celebi answered. By the mere mention of what the Shaymin were trying to find, they all shouted in unison, even our Shaymin, "Please tell us!"

"There's a patch of them just half an hour's walk from this lake to that direction." She pointed to where her knowledge knew. Every Shaymin felt relieved to know, they'll be flying home soon and once more in unison, "Thank you!" They all said.

As the Celebi left and the whole Shaymin group relaxed themselves, a break to hear how close the patch of flowering plants they were looking for. They all decided to have fun. Before long they all went splashing and playing about in the lake. Our Shaymin, on the other hand, was busy relaxing close by.

"Hhhmmm" She said involuntarily due to having to rest. The soft grass was soft, the wind was cold but not too freezing and the day just seems so right. She closed her eyes for a second, and dreaming once more about Ash… His caring and determined face, his straightforwardness, his quick yet flimsy thinking and especially of all his amazing, well-toned body, especially his 'package'! She panicked, snapping herself out of her day dream and breathed as if a Ghost-type had used Hypnosis the other way around. (What was I thinking?) She asked herself as she breathed once more to relax her senses. "I can't be that desperate." She said to herself trying to avoid the thought once more. "Can I?"

As she was about to return to relaxing their whole group once more moved, telling everyone that playtime and rest time is finished (FUCK!) Our heroine said as she lazily got to her feet. Soon their group has gone and left, moving to the direction the Celebi from before had pointed out. True to what that Celebi said, they reached a patch of Gracidea. As they all entered, under the flowers, they started to change.

Their bodies shone a bright white light as the change was happening. The fur on their backs disappeared, making their body feel lighter for them, their feet extended providing more power on their feet, their ears grew making makeshift wings, their snouts also grew, showing their nose and muzzle has also changed finally they also had a protruding spot on their ends, depicting a tail for them. As everyone changed to Sky Forme, in a fluent and organized form, they flew as a group, hovering over the treetops and traversing the land much faster and more graceful.

Our heroine could feel the air fresh, clean, cold and refreshing. She was in joy to stretch her muscles firmly than that pathetic and puny Land Forme, all cramped and scrounged up. They traveled as far as the sun could give, following each and every other. Heading south, to avoid the chilling winters from higher north, they plan to go to the lower portion of the region. As time passed so did the sun. Before long, they had to land as the sky turned red for the sunset, and the start of the twilight.

As they all did, each and every other Shaymin checked to see if anyone was forgotten. Thankfully, no one was left behind nor forgotten. As the sun had disappeared, they all reverted back to their Land Formes, much to the dismay of our Shaymin. (Why do we have to go back to "this"?) She knew too well how harsh she can be when she complained and so kept it to herself.

Their group's travels continued like so, walking and finding gracidea flower patches to fly. But their travels also experienced an increase of visits by lost Celebi one after the other. Some came from the past, asking what happened here and there. They kept using the recent historical event; "the Chosen One" has saved the world from Arceus's wrath. Majority of the Celebis from the past laughed at them, considering how preposterous the Lady Arceus would ever arrive to their world.

Others believed them as a means to note how far they have gone from the future. The other Celebis that came from the future all asked the same but their historical reminder the Shaymin used were welcomed by the Celebis since they themselves has confirmed the events.

Our Shaymin was getting annoyed by how many Celebis are arriving to their time. But to her dismay she cannot stop dreaming of Ash. (Oh why is it a boy that I think to have a wet dream of?) She complained to herself, trying to persuade her mind to reconsider. (Why couldn't it have been something more logical, like a Mew or even another Shaymin?) She asked in her sleep. As time went by, as the Shaymin tried to reach the lower lands, they again met a Celebi that's 'lost' once more.

As the Celebi saw them, he was about to ask when the Shaymin all but busted out. "The world was saved by "The Chosen One" from Arceus!" Their response surprised the Celebi greatly but understood that they have met numerous Celebis recently. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I guess you all met one too many Celebis" He embarrassingly said, scratching the back of his head. "Look, I was actually going to Seabreak Path for a certain wedding, do you Shaymin know where that is?" He said sincerely. Now they were surprised, not by the thought that he would be asking like the others but by asking for directions this time. Majority of the Shaymin did not know of where the Celebi is going.

One Shaymin was courageous enough to admit to him. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Celebi; we don't know where you want to go. All we can tell you is that we are all in the lower part of Sinnoh." The brave Shaymin said. "That is alright. At least I know where I am, thank you for your honesty" He bowed some and soon flew away from the group of Shaymin. The group was once more back onto their feet, walking south for the winter.

Finally, as they reach the warmth of a spring day, they are now finally way from the chilling air. There they were, large fields of flowers and a few gracidea plants scattered all and about. As they took step on the fertile land, the Shaymin burst out of the group feeling joyful with the pasture. Our Shaymin was just as joyful but her mind kept coming back to the many reminders of the Celebis traveling to their time.

"Lady Arceus asks "The Chosen One" to be her mate…" She whispered to herself, not caring who heard her. The whole pasture was plastered with the colors of green and white as Shaymin after Shaymin moved about in the pasture. They were joyous and happy.

As night fall over them, every Shaymin rested under the flowers; all were in their Land Form. All were sleeping soundly and in their spots of their choice. Our Shaymin chose to stay away from the others feeling troubled by the magnitude of Celebis that asked direction.

In her sleep, she dreamed of the events that had occurred recently. The Celebi that asked where Seabreak Path was, the many Celebis that wanted to know the current major event and the line they kept hearing, Arceus has asked "The Chosen One" to be her mate. Her dreams soon went farther back, back when she was lost, afraid and tired. There she was accidently dragged by Giratina, thinking that she would eat her like a berry. She saw grayed visions of how she had escaped from the bitch by using Seed Flare. She stumbled upon a campsite where Ash and his friends were. She was there and introduced herself to the children. Thinking that they were just humans, they wouldn't mind having to help a rare Pokémon like her. They did so without worry and hesitance.

There she started to feel her body heat up, heart pumping fast as she dreamed of that not-so distant past. She saw Ash as if another boy who would just help her. Seeing his Pikachu being on his shoulder, she thought about the same thing. In due time, she rode on Ash as if he was just a ride to get to her kind. But her body acted differently towards him when he was in peril. She was there, seeing the same group of children trying to save both Giratina and herself from the other human named Zero. Within her thoughts, she was about to lose another friend, a group that somehow understood her and cared for her, tolerating her obnoxious attitude. And before she knew it, she wanted to save them, save the humans, save her friends. She did so, no question and did her best.

Outside of her dreams, our heroine was tossing around, turning her body, and remembering that horrifying day. Back inside, she did her best and with Ash's efforts saved the Reverse world and sends her back with her friends. She was happy to finally be with her kind. She cried with joy but then, the reminder that these kids, Ash, Brock and Dawn had helped her through all of the problems she experienced. She felt pained and sad to lose a family again. But the mention that it was for the best stung her to the core of her heart. She was hurt not by the words but by how Ash had said it. I belong with my kind and he was busy with his own life.

At that thought, Shaymin broke away from her dream, sweating and gasping for air. Her body shuddered and rocked as she tried to calm herself. As she somehow did calm herself, her mind kept repeating that past. "Ash…" She trailed, not knowing what she just said. "I just need a walk, that's all." She said to herself. The moon was high in the night sky when she walked her way out of the pasture and finding a small stream nearby.

She looks down on her hedgehog of a form, looking deep down in the reflection. As she looked she saw a faint shadow, tall, thin, human like and there was a cap like feature. In that instant she saw it. "Ash…!" Shaymin called, looking back only to find the trees making a mockery of his image. "…Just the trees…" She said defeated to find that her mind is playing tricks. The thought stung her once more. (Ash, where are you?) She thought of and started to cry, her eyes all watered and her own emotions took control. "Why did I not confess to him right there and then? Stupid Shaymin!" She told herself, not caring who or what heard her. Her hope was crushed.

"What's the matter, little Shaymin?" A feminine voice asked from behind. That small question got Shaymin's attention and looked at the one calling to her. There, a Xatu stood, staring down at her as if she arrived there by fate. "Who are you?" Shaymin could only muster her courage to that one question. "I suppose I was brought here by an unknown force. I'm guessing it was you who had called for me in your sub-consciousness." The Xatu said with truth behind her answer. Shaymin could not believe that a Xatu arrived to her aid but to be there to answer her. "Can you answer some of my questions?" Shaymin asked as if hope had arrived within her heart. "I will answer to what I can answer." The Xatu said proudly.

"Can you tell me why there are so many Celebis arriving to our time?" Our heroine asks the knowledgeable Xatu. "The event they all seek is the coupling of not only the Goddess of all Pokémon but also the commitment as the "Chosen One". He will not only marry one, for he is allowed by Arceus herself to take a few several others that she deems worthy." The Xatu said in fluent and straight to the point.

Shaymin was taken aback by how Arceus is willing to allow her lifelong mate to have such a number of females to be with him as well. Shaymin could think that the "Chosen One" was another human that happen to be him. "Then, what is the name of the "Chosen One"?" Shaymin asked if the Chosen one everyone has a name he went by. The Xatu paused, her eyes all worried to answer. But in the end, she answered her with just a word. "…Ash…" She said.

By the mention of Ash's name, Shaymin could feel her heart beat so fast and so loud that her surprise was marked off of her face. (Ash… was… The "Chosen One"…) her mind had paused and froze itself by that mention. She could not believe that she had caused so much hardship to him. Her face was one of shock; she could not believe that she has caused such a thing to Ash. "Where can I find him?" Shaymin asked, desperate for an answer. The Xatu did answer, "The Hall of Origins" She said. Without a word, she just spread her wings and flew away from Shaymin in the midst of a sunrise.

Shaymin was left there, heart sting with regret and guilt. (I should have told him! I should have let him know!) She punished herself. (But I just can't lose.) With her mind set, heart bleeding and craving for the one she loves, she left the group in a hurry. She ran off towards the north, where the Hall of Origins is located, prepared to confess everything, to show how much she felt but she just can't make it easy. She was sure about one thing. She is determined to become "The Chosen One's" Flower.


End file.
